Topeng Sang Putri
by Oh AiLu
Summary: [CHAP 6 UP] Sehun, Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Baru saja diangkat menjadi Raja menggantikan Ayahandanya yang telah wafat. Demi kepentingan rakyatnya Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melamar Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta dengan niat menyatukan dua kerajaan. Namun siapa menduga rencananya ini akan membawanya ke dalam kisah yang indah./GS/EXO/HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**TOPENG SANG PUTERI**

**_Main Cast _****: **Oh Se Hun, Lu Han (HunHan)

**_Genre _****: **Kingdom, Romance, Family

**_Length _****:** Chapter 1 0f ?

**_Summary_****:**

Sehun, seorang Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Baru saja diangkat menjadi seorang Raja demi menggantikan Ayahandanya yang telah wafat. Demi kepentingan rakyatnya Sehun ingin menyatukan Kerajaannya dengan Kerajaan Aqnetta.

Konon sejak Kerajaan Aqnetta berdiri, banyak yang berusaha menguasainya tetapi tidak pernah ada yang berhasil. Dan sampai sekarang hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kekuatan militer Aqnetta tidak dapat diabaikan. Kekuatan militernya yang tangguh itulah yang membuatnya tetap damai dalam kebebasannya. Siapapun yang ingin menyerang Kerajaan Aqnetta selalu berpikir berulang kali. Apalagi terdengar adanya kabar bahwa Kerajaan Aqnetta mempunyai sekelompok pasukan rahasia yang tiada tandingnya.

Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk melamar Sang Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta dengan niat untuk menyatukan dua kerajaan. Namun siapa menduga rencananya ini akan membawanya ke dalam kisah cinta yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai _Readers_, aku kembali lagi membawa _FanFic_ yang aku ambil dari Novel Terjemahan berlatar belakang Kerajaan Eropa tapi tetap _My Bias_ EXO _Specially_ HunHan yang menjadi _Main_ _Cast_nya.

**Sekali** **lagi** **aku** **katakan, **kalo aku ngeposting cerita ini niatnya bukan untuk meng-COPAS tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ cerita di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya.

Maaf kalo aku malah update FanFic baru padahal yang lama pada belum kelar semua. Tapi aku janji semuanya akan kelar kok. Tenang aja.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata yang Berbahasa Inggris dan kata hati tokoh yang bersangkutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_ ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah gila, Sehun?" tanya Jongin tak percaya.

"Tidak," sahut Sehun tenang namun tegas.

Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang mempengaruhi pikiran Sehun sehingga pria itu tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Putri dari Kerajaan Aqnetta yang kecil tetapi subur dan makmur.

Tidak dapat disalahkan kalau pria yang baru saja diangkat menjadi Raja -menggantikan ayahnya yang meninggal karena sakit - itu berambisi untuk memasukkan kerajaan tetangga itu ke dalam wilayah kerajaannya yang luas, Skyvarrna. Sebagai teman akrab sejak kecil, Jongin tahu Sehun sejak dulu mempunyai keinginan itu. Seperti banyak negara lain, kerajaan kecil itu sangat menarik perhatian. Wilayahnya memang kecil tetapi kesuburan tanahnya dan kekayaan alamnya sangat besar.

Konon sejak Kerajaan Aqnetta berdiri banyak yang berusaha menguasainya tetapi tidak ada yang pernah berhasil. Dan sampai sekarang hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kekuatan militer Aqnetta tidak dapat diabaikan. Kekuatan militernya yang tangguh itulah yang membuatnya tetap damai dalam kebebasannya.

Siapapun yang ingin menyerang Kerajaan Aqnetta selalu berpikir berulang kali. Apalagi terdengar adanya kabar bahwa Kerajaan Aqnetta mempunyai sekelompok pasukan rahasia yang tiada tandingnya.

Memang satu-satunya jalan yang termudah untuk memasukkan Aqnetta ke dalam Skyvarrna adalah dengan menikahi Putri Kerajaan Aqnetta. Tetapi Jongin tetap tidak setuju dan tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun punya pikiran seperti itu.

Semua Pangeran maupun Raja tahu itu satu-satunya jalan yang termudah apalagi Putri Kerajaan Aqnetta saat ini hanya ada seorang dan kemungkinan besar ialah pewaris tahta kerajaan kelak bila Raja Zhoumi meninggal. Tetapi tidak satupun yang mengambil jalan itu karena mereka tidak tahu banyak tentang Putri Kerajaan Aqnetta ini. Bahkan penduduk Aqnetta sendiri tidak banyak mengetahui Putri mereka.

"Kau mengerti apa yang kau rencanakan ini, bukan?" tanya Jongin untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Berapa kalikah aku harus mengatakannya padamu, Jongin?" Sehun balas bertanya, "Aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak. Bahkan sebelum aku mengatakannya padamu, aku telah menetapkan bahwa aku tidak akan membatalkannya. Aku akan meneruskan rencanaku tak peduli kalau ada yang tidak setuju."

"Kau harus tahu, Sehun, Putri satu ini tidak banyak kita ketahui," Jongin memperingatkan, "Hampir tidak ada yang mengetahui tentangnya. Bahkan penduduk Kerajaan Aqnetta sendiri tidak banyak mengetahuinya."

"Aku tahu," sahut Sehun, "Ia tidak pernah meninggalkan Istana Vezuza dan tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya pada siapapun."

"Kau juga harus tahu kabar tentangnya," Jongin terus memperingatkan sahabatnya demi berusaha membatalkan rencana yang dianggapnya rencana paling konyol yang pernah diketahuinya. "Di kalangan penduduk Aqnetta beredar kabar bahwa Putri Kerajaan Aqnetta tidak secantik Putri-Putri yang lain. Bahkan mereka mempunyai keyakinan Putri mereka jelek dan gemuk sehingga membuat Raja Zhoumi malu dan melarangnya meninggalkan Istana Vezuza."

Sehun terus mendengarkan ceramah Jongin sambil mengangguk-angguk bosan.

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh bagimu tetapi ini benar. Karena malunya, Raja Zhoumi tidak pernah mengucapkan nama putrinya kepada siapapun sehingga tidak seorang pun di luar mereka yang tinggal bersama Putri yang tahu namanya."

Jongin jengkel melihat sikap Sehun yang seakan mengacuhkannya. "Kau mendengarkanku, Sehun?"

"Aku mendengar semuanya, Jongin dan kau harus tahu aku sudah tahu semua yang kau katakan itu."

"Lalu mengapa kau mempunyai rencana konyol seperti itu?"

"Rencana konyol?" tanya Sehun keheranan, "Kau katakan rencana hebat ini rencana konyol?"

"Apalagi kalau bukan rencana konyol?" tanya Jongin geram, "Tidak ada seorang Pangeran pun yang mempunyai pikiran sepertimu. Tidak seorang pun yang mengambil resiko untuk menikah dengan Putri yang tidak jelas itu."

"Pikiran mereka lain denganku," kata Sehun santai.

"Dengar baik-baik, Sehun," Jongin menggebrak meja di depannya, tanda ia mulai tidak sabar melihat sikap Sehun yang tidak peduli pada apapun yang dikatakannya, "Kita tidak tahu seperti apa rupa Putri satu ini. Kita juga tidak tahu seperti apakah wataknya. Bagus kalau ia mempunyai sifat yang baik walau wajahnya tidak seperti yang kau harapkan. Tetapi kalau wataknya buruk, maka yang celaka adalah kau kemudian Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Aku tidak ingin kau mengambil resiko itu."

"Kau juga harus mendengarkanku baik-baik, Jongin," Sehun turut menggebrak meja Ruang Kerjanya dan menatap tajam wajah Jongin, "Aku tidak peduli pada protes siapa pun tentang rencanaku ini. Aku tidak akan membatalkan rencanaku ini."

"Tidak akan," ulang Sehun dengan tegas.

Jongin duduk kembali di kursinya dengan putus asa. Dengan nada putus asa pula ia berkata, "Baiklah, Sehun. Percuma menghalangimu."

Sehun pun kembali duduk. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan ia menatap wajah putus asa Jongin.

"Aku tahu sejak dulu kau memang tertarik pada Kerajaan Aqnetta," kata Jongin seperti orang yang kalah perang, "Mungkin ini satu-satunya jalan yang teraman untuk mewujudkan impianmu menguasai kerajaan itu." Jongin menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sehun sebelum dengan penuh kesedihan berkata, "Aman bagi orang lain tetapi tidak bagimu."

"Kau tahu sendiri kekuatan Aqnetta tidak dapat diabaikan. Kerajaan Aqnetta terlalu kuat untuk diserang oleh kita walau aku yakin kekuatan kita sebanding dengan mereka."

"Kabarnya Aqnetta mempunyai pasukan rahasia yang sangat kuat."

Sehun mengangguk. "Itulah yang membuatku tidak yakin kita akan menang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka sangat kuat tetapi tidak ada yang berani mencoba mengusik pasukan itu bahkan penduduk Kerajaan Aqnetta sendiri."

"Seorang temanku pernah berkunjung ke Istana Vezuza ketika ia ada urusan dagang dengan kerajaan itu. Katanya ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman ketika berada di sana . Ia merasa ribuan mata selalu mengawasinya dengan ketat. Aku menduga perasaan itu karena keberadaan pasukan rahasia itu di Istana Vezuza."

"Mungkin juga."

"Harus kau ketahui selama berada di Istana Vezuza , ia sama sekali tidak bertemu sang Putri juga tidak mendengar tentangnya dari orang-orang Istana," Jongin kembali mengingatkan kemisteriusan Putri Kerajaan Aqnetta.

"Aku tahu," kata Sehun, "Joonmyeon juga pernah ke sana ketika ayahku masih hidup. Dan ia juga tidak bertemu dengan Putri juga tidak mendengar tentangnya."

"Putri ini sangat misterius, Sehun, jangan mengambil resiko apapun. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu berdampingan dengan wanita yang tidak pantas denganmu," kata Jongin, "Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bila sang Putri memang seperti yang dikabarkan itu."

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Mengapa kau khawatir seperti itu, Jongin? Kau seperti ibu-ibu yang mencemaskan anaknya yang akan menikah."

Jongin geram karenanya.

"Jangan cemas, aku telah memikirkan semuanya. Tidak ada satupun yang terlewatkan termasuk kemungkinan kalau Putri itu jelek, gemuk, atau apapun yang buruk-buruk yang kita semua perkirakan. Bahkan kemungkinan kalau ia ternyata lebih tua dariku."

Jongin mengawasi Sehun yang tampak percaya diri dengan rencananya itu. Jongin tidak dapat membayangkan bila temannya itu harus berdampingan dengan seorang Putri yang gemuk. Sebagai sahabatnya, Jongin lebih senang kalau Sehun menikah dengan seorang gadis yang cantik dan ramping. Gadis seperti itulah yang cocok untuk Sehun yang tampan dan gagah, bukan Putri pilihannya.

Tetapi apa yang dapat dilakukan Jongin? Ia telah berusaha membuat Sehun membatalkan rencananya tetapi ia tidak berhasil.

"Sekarang bantu aku menyusun surat lamaran yang indah dan pasti membuat sang Putri menerimanya."

"Tanpa kata-kata yang indah pun, ia pasti akan menerimanya," kata Jongin setengah mengejek, "Ia pasti merasa sangat beruntung dapat menikah dengan pria sepertimu."

"Cepat bantu aku!" Sehun pura-pura marah, " Surat ini harus sudah siap dalam waktu lima menit."

" Lima menit?" tanya Jongin tak percaya, "Kau gila, Sehun?"

"Tidak," sahut Sehun, "Aku sudah memanggil Joonmyeon sebelum kau datang tadi. Dan kuperkirakan ia telah siap berangkat ke Aqnetta dalam waktu lima menit lagi."

"Kau benar-benar Raja paling gila yang pernah kuketahui," kata Jongin, "Juga paling tidak masuk akal."

"Sudah cukupkah ejekan itu?" tanya Sehun acuh, "Aku rasa justru itu yang membuatmu terus berteman denganku."

"Kau benar," sahut Jongin, "Sejak dulu kau memang seperti itu. Sekali mempunyai keinginan, selalu berusaha mewujudkannya tanpa peduli apa kata sahabatmu ini."

Sehun tersenyum puas sambil menyodorkan pena kepada Jongin."Ini benar-benar gila," kata Jongin, "Kau yang akan menikah tapi aku juga harus ikut repot."

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pandai merayu wanita," Sehun berkata jujur, "Kau lebih pandai dari aku."

"Kau memang pandai memanfaatkan orang lain," gerutu Jongin, "Sekarang katakan apa yang harus kutulis. Bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada sang Putri atau bahwa kau ingin mempersatukan dua kerajaan melalui ikatan perkawinan."

"Karena tujuan pernikahan ini murni karena politik, katakan saja untuk mempersatukan dua kerajaan," sahut Sehun tegas, "Aku yakin ia pasti menerimanya."

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa atas semua kekonyolanmu ini," gerutu Jongin.

"Terus saja menulis," perintah Sehun.

Suara ketukan yang tiba-tiba terdengar menghentikan gurauan kedua sahabat itu.

"Masuk!" sahut Sehun.

Joonmyeon muncul lengkap dalam pakaian kementeriannya. "Selamat siang, Paduka. Selamat siang, Tuan Jongin," sapa Joonmyeon.

"Selamat siang," sahut mereka.

"Saya melaporkan bahwa saya telah siap menuju Kerajaan Aqnetta."

"Tetapi surat lamarannya belum siap," keluh Jongin.

"Surat lamaran?" tanya Joonmyeon tak mengerti.

Pandangan menyelidik Jongin menatap tajam wajah tak bersalah Sehun.

"Sudah lanjutkan tugasmu," kata Sehun pada Jongin kemudian pada Joonmyeon ia berkata, "Duduklah dulu."

"Baik, Paduka."

Joonmyeon mengambil tempat tepat di samping Jongin.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, Paduka. Untuk apakah surat lamaran itu?"

"Raja kita punya rencana konyol yang tak masuk akal," jawab Jongin,

"Ia bermaksud menikahi Putri Kerajaan Aqnetta."

Joonmyeon terkejut karenanya.

Sebelum pria setengah baya itu sempat mengatakan apapun, Sehun mendahuluinya, "Jangan berkomentar apapun. Tidak ada gunanya. Rencana ini tetap berjalan walau kalian tidak setuju."

"Ia benar," Jongin setuju, "Aku telah berusaha membujuknya tetapi ia tetap tidak berubah pendirian."

"Anda tahu resikonya bila menikah dengan gadis yang tak banyak kita ketahui, bukan? Resikonya bukan hanya akan menimpa diri Anda tetapi juga Kerajaan Skyvarrna."

"Aku tahu."

Sehun sudah bosan diceramahi hal yang sama sepanjang siang hari ini. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian Joonmyeon, ia bertanya, "Sudah selesai, Jongin?"

"Sebentar lagi," kata Jongin.

Joonmyeon terus memperhatikan Jongin yang sibuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sementara itu Sehun yang melihat surat lamaran itu hampir selesai, segera mempersiapkan penanya.

"Selesai," kata Jongin pada akhirnya, "Ditambah tanda tanganmu, maka surat ini akan resmi darimu."

Sehun menerima surat itu dan membacanya sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangannya kemudian memasukkan surat itu ke dalam sampul surat yang telah disiapkannya.

"Berikan surat ini pada Raja Zhoumi dan sampaikan maafku padanya karena tidak dapat datang sendiri."

Joonmyeon bangkit dan menerima surat itu. "Baik, Paduka."

"Setelah tugasmu selesai, segera kembali ke sini."

"Baik, Paduka," sahut Joonmyeon.

Segera setelah berpamitan pada Sehun dan Jongin, Joonmyeon meninggalkan Ruang Kerja.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kereta kudanya, Joonmyeon terus memandangi surat di tangannya sambil terus berpikir. Tetapi ia tetap tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba melamar Putri Kerajaan Aqnetta yang sangat misterius bagi semua orang.

"Kita berangkat," kata Joonmyeon pada kusir kudanya sebelum naik kereta.

"Baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Raja Zhoumi duduk di Ruang Rekreasi sambil bersantai membaca koran dan menikmati hangatnya kopi hitam. Itulah kebiasaannya di pagi hari. Seharian mengurus banyak urusan kerajaan membuatnya lelah dan hanya di pagi hari seperti inilah ia bisa beristirahat.

Tengah ia menikmati istirahatnya, seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk!" kata Raja Zhoumi jengkel.

"Lapor, Paduka," kata prajurit itu, "Menteri Luar Negeri Kerajaan Skyvarrna ingin bertemu Anda. Katanya ini urusan yang sangat penting yang menyangkut dua kerajaan."

"Sepenting apakah urusannya?" gumam Raja Zhoumi jengkel.

"Maafkan saya, Paduka," kata prajurit itu, "Saya telah mengatakan padanya bahwa Anda tidak senang diganggu pada pagi hari tetapi ia mengatakan Raja Sehun memberinya tugas yang sangat penting dan ia harus bergegas kembali ke Kerajaan Skyvarrna."

"Baiklah," kata Raja Zhoumi, "Katakan padanya untuk menungguku di Ruang Tahta. Aku akan menemuinya di sana ."

"Baik, Paduka."

Prajurit itu pergi untuk melakukan tugas yang diperintahkan padanya. Tak lama kemudian pintu diketuk lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?" kata Raja Zhoumi geram.

Yifan terkejut melihatnya. "Ada apa, Paman?"

"Kukira kau adalah prajurit itu lagi."

"Ada apa Menteri Luar Negeri Kerajaan Skyvarrna datang sepagi ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Katanya sangat penting."

Yifan ingin tahu apa yang dibawa Menteri itu dari kerajaannya yang luas. "Boleh aku ikut?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Justru aku mengharapkan kau ikut," kata Raja Zhoumi, "Kaulah calon penggantiku."

Yifan senang mendengarnya. Ribuan kali ia mendengarnya, ia tidak akan bosan. Memang sejak dulu itulah yang diharapkannya, menggantikan pamannya. Berdua mereka menemui Menteri Luar Negeri Kerajaan Skyvarrna di Ruang Tahta.

"Selamat pagi, Paduka," sapa Joonmyeon ketika melihat mereka, "Maafkan saya yang telah menganggu Anda sepagi ini."

"Selamat pagi," kata Raja Zhoumi sambil tersenyum ramah, "Urusan penting apakah yang membuatmu datang sepagi ini?"

"Saya diperintahkan oleh Paduka Raja Sehun untuk menyampaikan surat pada Anda. Sebelumnya ia minta maaf karena tidak dapat datang sendiri."

"Katakan padanya aku mengerti. Memang sulit memerintah kerajaan yang seluas itu."

Joonmyeon merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan surat itu. "Ini surat dari Paduka Raja Sehun," katanya sambil menyerahkan surat itu.

Yifan menerima surat itu kemudian memberikannya pada Raja Zhoumi. Raja Zhoumi membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

Yifan yang ikut membaca terkejut melihat isi surat itu yang berbunyi:

_Kepada Yang Terhormat Paduka Raja Zhoumi,_

_Hubungan antara Kerajaan Aqnetta dan Kerajaan Skyvarrna telah terjalin dengan baik sejak lama. Persahabatan yang telah berlangsung selama lebih dari tiga abad ini telah mempererat hubungan kedua kerajaan. Sebagai kerajaan yang bertetangga, saya merasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kita semakin mempererat hubungan itu._

_Saya telah banyak mendengar tentang Putri Anda. Banyak yang mengatakan ia sangat cantik sehingga Anda tidak rela ia dilihat oleh orang lain. Saya pun kemudian merasa tidak pantas untuk mendampinginya. Tetapi demi mempererat hubungan dua kerajaan yang bertetangga ini, saya memberanikan diri untuk melamarnya._

_Dengan pernikahan ini, Kerajaan Aqnetta yang makmur dan Kerajaan Skyvarrna yang luas dapat lebih saling mendukung. Pada akhirnya kedua kerajaan ini akan mempunyai hubungan yang sangat erat yang kelak akan sangat bermanfaat bagi generasi mendatang._

_Melalui pernikahan antara saya sebagai Raja Kerajaan Skyvarrna dan Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta, dapat dikatakan Kerajaan Skyvarrna menjadi wilayah dari kerajaan Kerajaan Aqnetta demikian pula sebaliknya. Hal ini selain dapat memperluas hubungan kerjasama antara dua negara juga dapat menghilangkan perbedaan yang selama ini ada di kedua kerajaan. Pada akhirnya, pernikahan ini akan menguntungkan kedua belah kerajaan._

_Hormat saya,_

_Sehun_

Yifan mengawasi raut tak percaya Raja Zhoumi dengan cemas.

"Hal ini tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya," kata Raja Zhoumi tak percaya. "Katakan pada Raja Sehun aku setuju dengan pendapatnya."

"Paman?" bisik Yifan cemas, "Raja Sehun hanya ingin menguasai kerajaan kita."

"Mengapa kau cemas, Yifan?" Raja Zhoumi balas bertanya dengan berbisik, "Kedua kerajaan akan menjadi satu dengan pernikahan ini. Sejak dulu aku ingin menguasai kerajaan yang luas seperti Kerajaan Skyvarrna dan dengan pernikahan ini impianku terwujud."

"Tetapi kerajaan kita menjadi milik mereka."

"Tidakkah kau mengerti, Yifan? Pernikahan Putra dan Putri Mahkota dari dua kerajaan akan mempersatukan dua kerajaan. Seperti yang dikatakan Raja Sehun dalam suratnya, Kerajaan Skyvarrna menjadi wilayah Kerajaan Aqnetta dan Kerajaan Aqnetta menjadi wilayah Kerajaan Skyvarrna."

"Berarti aku bukan lagi pengganti Paman?" tanya Yifan tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku, Yifan. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu tetapi inilah yang akan terjadi dengan pernikahan ini," kata Raja Zhoumi, "Demi kemajuan Kerajaan Aqnetta, kau harus merelakan hal ini."

Yifan kecewa bercampur geram karenanya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia meninggalkan Ruang Tahta.

Joonmyeon kebingungan melihat pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja dengan marah.

"Abaikan dia," kata Raja Zhoumi, "Sekarang kita akan membicarakan isi surat Raja Sehun."

"Katakan padanya aku sepenuhnya setuju padanya. Aku menerima lamarannya," kata Raja Zhoumi dengan gembira, "Atau aku harus menulis surat untuknya."

"Menurut saya, lebih baik kalau Baginda membalas surat Paduka Raja Sehun sehingga tidak akan ada keraguan ketika saya menyampaikan balasan Anda."

"Tentu. Tentu saja," kata Raja Zhoumi, "Tunggulah sebentar."

Raja Zhoumi memerintahkan kepada prajurit untuk mengambilkan kertas dan pena dari Ruang Gambar yang dekat dengan Ruang Tahta. Sambil menunggu prajurit itu kembali, Raja Zhoumi mengajak Joonmyeon bercakap-cakap.

"Raja Sehun memang seorang raja yang cakap walau ia masih muda. Aku tidak pernah menyangka ia mempunyai pikiran yang sangat jauh tentang hubungan dua kerajaan ini."

"Anda benar, Paduka," sahut Joonmyeon, "Ketika Raja Donghae meninggal, Kerajaan Skyvarrna menjadi kacau tetapi Raja Sehun dapat segera menguasai keadaan."

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa dengan menikahkan putriku dengannya, kedua kerajaan ini akan mempunyai hubungan kerabat bahkan kedua kerajaan tetangga ini dapat menjadi satu kerajaan. Sungguh merupakan suatu keberuntungan bagi kerajaan kecil ini untuk dapat menjadi satu denganKerajaan Skyvarrna yang luas."

Akhirnya Joonmyeon mulai dapat memahami mengapa Sehun melamar Putri Kerajaan Aqnetta. Tetapi ia tetap tidak mengerti mengapa demi menguasai Kerajaan Aqnetta, ia relamengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menikah dengan Putri yang konon sangat tidak cocok menjadi seorang Putri

sejati.

"Juga merupakan keberuntungan bagi Kerajaan Skyvarrna untuk dapat bergabung dengan Kerajaan Aqnetta yang makmur dan kaya hasil alam," kata Joonmyeon merendah.

Raja Zhoumi tertawa karenanya. "Kerajaan Skyvarrna beruntung memiliki seorang menteri sepertimu."

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon merendahkan diri. "Kerajaan Aqnetta juga beruntung memiliki seorang Raja yang sebijaksana Anda, Paduka."

Raja Zhoumi senang melihat sikap Joonmyeon yang penuh rasa hormat dan kesopanan.

Prajurit yang ditugaskan Raja Zhoumi untuk mengambil kertas beserta pena itu akhirnya tiba. Dengan setengah membungkuk hormat, ia menyerahkan benda-benda itu pada Raja Zhoumi.

Segera setelah menerimanya, Raja Zhoumi menulis surat jawabannya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit ia telah selesai menuliskan semua kegembiraan dan persetujuannya atas lamaran Sehun.

"Berikan ini pada Raja Sehun," katanya sambil menyerahkan surat itu pada Joonmyeon.

"Baik, Paduka," jawab Joonmyeon.

"Apakah kau mau sarapan pagi di sini bersamaku?" Raja Zhoumi tiba-tiba mengundang Joonmyeon sebagai wujud kegembiraannya.

"Saya akan senang sekali tetapi maafkan saya, Baginda. Paduka Raja Sehun memerintahkan saya untuk segera kembali setelah menerima jawaban Anda atas suratnya."

"Ya… ya tentu saja," kata Raja Zhoumi berulang-ulang. "Bila demikian halnya, aku tidak dapat memaksamu lagi. Sampaikan juga salam dan hormatku pada Raja Sehun."

"Baik, Baginda," kata Joonmyeon sambil membungkuk hormat, "Semua perkataan Anda akan saya sampaikan pada Paduka Raja Sehun."

Tak lama kemudian Joonmyeon meninggalkan Istana Vezuza dengan berbagai perasaan.

Lamaran telah diterima. Untuk hubungan kedua kerajaan sudah jelas tetapi tidak untuk masa depan Raja dari Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Joonmyeon tidak dapat membayangkan seperti apakah rupa Putri Kerajaan Aqnetta. Dan kalau apa yang dikatakan banyak orang tentangnya itu benar, Joonmyeon tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kebahagiaan Sehun yang harus berdampingan dengan Putri itu.

Joonmyeon telah menjadi Menteri Luar Negeri Kerajaan Skyvarrna sejak Sehun masih kecil. Dan hubungan mereka sudah akrab seperti ayah dan anak.

Joonmyeon tahu seperti dirinya, Raja Donghae mengharapkan Sehun menikah dengan seorang gadis yang cantik jelita bukan dengan putri yang tak banyak diketahui orang. Bahkan dikatakan gemuk, buruk dan entah apa lagi. Yang pasti kesan yang dikatakan banyak orang tentang Putri Kerajaan Aqnetta adalah bahwa Putri itu tidak pantas menjadi seorang Putri sejati yang anggun, cantik dan penuh pesona. Karena itu Raja Zhoumi malu dan melarang sang Putri meninggalkan Istana Vezuza.

Kalau memang ini yang diinginkan Sehun, Joonmyeon tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia baru mengetahui rencana ini setelah semuanya terlambat.

Ketika utusan Sehun datang ke rumahnya untuk menyampaikan perintah Sehun, Joonmyeon tanpa curiga segera mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke Kerajaan Aqnetta. Dan di Istana Qringvassein, ia tidak punya banyak kesempatan untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah direncanakan Sehun hingga memerintahkannya untuk segera berangkat ke Kerajaan Aqnetta.

Semua telah siap ketika ia tiba dan yang dapat dilakukannya hanya melakukan tugas itu walau hatinya bingung dan tidak setuju dengan rencana ini. Jongin benar, ini rencana konyol tetapi juga rencana yang sangat berani. Menempuh resiko yang sangat besar hanya untuk menguasai Kerajaan Aqnetta yang kecil tetapi sangat menarik perhatian kerajaan manapun.

Pangeran-pangeran dari kerajaan lain pasti juga tahu dengan menikah sang Putri, mereka dapat menguasai Kerajaan Aqnetta. Tetapi sebesar apapun ambisi mereka, tidak ada yang berani mengambil resiko itu. Hanya Sehun saja yang berani mengambil resiko itu.

Joonmyeon memandangi halaman Istana Vezuza yang sangat luas. Istana Vezuza sangat megah dan indah. Walaupun Kerajaan Skyvarrna lebih luas dari Kerajaan Aqnetta, tetapi Joonmyeon mengakui Istana Vezuza lebih indah daripada Istana Qringvassein. Di dalam istana yang indah bagai istana negeri dongeng itu, tinggal seorang Putri yang penuh misteri bagi siapapun kecuali orang Istana Vezuza sendiri.

Joonmyeon menghela napas dengan pasrah. Seperti apapun rupa sang Putri, ia berharap Putri itu dapat membahagiakan Sehun. Joonmyeon juga berharap Sehun tidak menyesal dengan jalan yang ditempuhnya ini bila ia tahu rupa sang Putri.

Joonmyeon menyapu seluruh Istana Vezuza beserta halamannya itu dengan pandangannya sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki kereta.

Seperti yang diharapkan Sehun, Joonmyeon sudah tiba di Istana Qringvassein hanya dalam waktu tak lebih dari dua minggu setelah kepergiannya.

Begitu mencapai Skyvarrna, Joonmyeon segera menuju Istana Qringvassein untuk menyerahkan surat jawaban Raja Zhoumi kepada Raja Sehun.

Sehun tampak begitu percaya diri ketika menerima surat itu.

"Kau secepat yang kuharapkan, Joonmyeon."

"Terima kasih, Paduka."

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Sehun membuka surat itu.

Jongin juga ingin tahu jawaban Raja Zhoumi tetapi ia tahu batas-batas keakraban mereka sebagai sahabat. Walaupun mereka adalah sahabat akrab sejak kecil, Jongin tahu ia harus menjaga sikapnya kepada orang nomor satu di Skyvarrna.

"Aku sudah menduganya," kata Sehun puas, "Mungkin kau mau melihatnya, Jongin."

Jongin tentu saja mau. Ia segera menerima surat itu dan membacanya cukup keras sehingga Joonmyeon juga dapat mendengarnya.

_Kepada Yang Terhormat Raja Sehun,_

_Saya merasa sangat beruntung atas lamaran Anda kepada putri saya. Saya menyadari apa yang Anda katakan dalam surat Anda benar. Persahabatan antara kerajaan kita telah terjalin cukup lama dan tidak ada salahnya bila kita mempererat hubungan ini dalam suatu ikatan pernikahan. Saya dan putri saya merasa sangat beruntung dengan lamaran Anda ini._

_Saya akan merasa sangat beruntung dapat mempunyai menantu yang hebat seperti Anda._

_Hormat saya,_

_Raja Zhoumi_

"Tentu saja ia merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai menantu yang sangat tampan sepertimu untuk putrinya yang jelek," Jongin memberi komentar setelah selesai membaca surat itu.

Sehun diam saja mendengarnya. Ia senang rencananya berjalan mulus seperti harapannya. Dan ia tidak mau memikirkan yang lain selain keberhasilannya ini.

Jongin menatap lekat-lekat wajah penuh kemenangan Sehun. "Rencanamu berhasil," katanya, "Aku hanya dapat mengucapkan selamat menjadi pengantin yang bahagia."

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Paduka," kata Joonmyeon tiba-tiba, "Apakah Anda yakin dengan rencana Anda ini? Rencana ini terlalu besar resikonya."

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Sehun berkata, "Aku telah memikirkan semuanya." Untuk meyakinkan Joonmyeon kalau ia tidak bisa mencegahnya, Sehun menambahkan, "Kalaupun kau ingin menghentikanku, semuanya sudah terlambat. Kau tidak ingin kerajaan kita berperang dengan Kerajaan Aqnetta, bukan?"

"Tentu saja bukan itu maksud saya. Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Dengan penuh keyakinan, Sehun berkata, "Setelah menjadi istriku, ia harus menurut padaku. Aku adalah suaminya dan ia tidak akan bisa melawanku."

"Kuharap kau bisa mengendalikannya," Jongin berkata acuh, "Kurasa ia akan terpesona padamu hingga ia akan selalu menuruti semua kata-katamu." Sehun mengacuhkan sahabatnya dan berpaling pada Joonmyeon.

"Apakah Raja Zhoumi mengatakan sesuatu tentang rencana pernikahan putrinya?"

"Tidak, Paduka," jawab Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah," kata Sehun tiba-tiba, "Sudah kuputuskan."

"Memutuskan apa, Paduka?"

"Aku akan ke Kerajaan Aqnetta, Joonmyeon. Aku akan menemui Raja Zhoumi untuk membicarakan pernikahan ini dan mengaturnya."

"Anda bisa menyuruh saya melakukannya untuk Anda, Paduka," kata Joonmyeon, "Lagipula banyak yang harus Anda kerjakan di sini."

"Tidak, Joonmyeon. Aku merasa lebih baik kalau aku sendiri yang membicarakannya dengan Raja Zhoumi. Aku tidak ingin membuat Raja Zhoumi tersinggung."

"Aku rasa kau ingin ke sana karena ingin bertemu calon istrimu," kata Jongin mengejek.

"Aku memang berharap seperti itu. Setidaknya aku sudah tahu bagaimana rupa gadis yang akan menjadi istriku sebelum aku menikahinya."

Jongin terus menganggu Sehun. "Kalau ia buruk rupa, kau akan tetap menikahinya?"

"Sudah berulang kali kukatakan aku tidak akan membatalkan rencanaku," kata Sehun jengkel, "Lagipula aku tidak yakin dapat menemuinya. Raja Zhoumi tentu akan menyembunyikannya entah di mana."

"Saya juga tidak pernah bertemu dengannya ketika dulu saya ke Istana Vezuza," kata Joonmyeon, "Tampaknya putri ini benar-benar disembunyikan oleh Raja Zhoumi dari semua orang."

"Baiklah, sekarang semua telah diputuskan. Joonmyeon, kau boleh kembali ke rumahmu untuk beristirahat. Jongin, kaupun boleh kembali kalau kau ingin."

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu. Aku ingin melihat calon istrimu."

"Tidak," kata Sehun tegas, "Aku yang akan pergi sendiri."

"Paduka," kata Joonmyeon, "Saya akan lebih tenang kalau Tuan Jongin juga ikut Anda."

"Tidak," sekali lagi Sehun berkata tegas, "Ini perintah dan tidak ada yang boleh membantahnya."

"Kalau aku ikut, aku dapat mencari tahu tentang sang Putri sementara kau sibuk berunding dengan Raja Zhoumi," Jongin tidak berhenti membujuk Sehun, "Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan calon istri sahabat baikku yang juga rajaku."

"Saya pikir apa yang dikatakan Tuan Jongin benar, Paduka. Seperti yang Anda katakan, lebih baik Anda mengetahui seperti apa rupa sang Putri sebelum Anda menikah dengannya. Sehingga Anda bisa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sebelum memboyongnya ke sini."

"Membawa Jongin sebenarnya adalah bencana. Tetapi kalau kalian memaksa Jongin ikut, aku tidak akan mencegah," kata Sehun, "Aku juga tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu ketika kau berusaha menyelidiki sang Putri."

"Aku telah melarangmu," Sehun memperingatkan.

"Jangan khawatir," Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Sebelum kau kembali, Joonmyeon, tolong panggilkan salah seorang prajurit."

"Baik, Paduka."

Joonmyeon segera berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Keputusan yang sangat bijaksana untuk membawaku pergi besertamu, Sehun," kata Jongin puas.

"Seperti yang kukatakan membawamu sepertinya bukan ide yang baik. Tetapi kupikir daripada aku harus sibuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama aku berada di Istana Vezuza, lebih baik kau melihatnya sendiri." Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sebaiknya kau lekas bersiap-siap. Kalau tidak malam ini, kemungkinan aku akan berangkat besok pagi."

"Baik, Paduka," kata Jongin. Kemudian pria itupun segera berlalu. Sesaat setelah kepergian Jongin, pintu diketuk seseorang.

"Masuk!"

"Paduka memanggil saya?" tanya prajurit itu.

"Aku ingin kau memanggil Brasch untukku. Dan aku ingin sesegera mungkin, ini masalah yang sangat mendesak."

"Baik, Paduka," sahut prajurit itu sebelum meninggalkan Ruang Kerja. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursinya yang tinggi dengan puas. Ia sangat puas dengan keberhasilannya ini hingga ia yakin ia tidak akan dapat tidur malam ini. Sejak kecil ia berambisi menguasai Kerajaan Aqnetta ke dalam kekuasaan Kerajaan Skyvarrna.

"Kerajaan kecil yang hijau permai namun tak terjangkau," gumam Sehun sambil membayangkan keindahan tempat itu.

Hanya sekali Sehun berkunjung ke Kerajaan Aqnetta, itupun ketika ia masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Tetapi sejak itu dan terus selama tujuh belas tahun terakhir ini, ia tidak pernah melupakan tempat itu. Ia seperti terbius oleh pesona alamnya yang indah.

Pegunungan Alpina Dinaria yang memanjang di perbatasan barat dengan Gereja Chreighton-nya yang lebat dan masih liar. Kota-kotanya yang damai dan penuh pesona. Istana Vezuza-nya yang indah seperti istana negeri dongeng.

Kerajaan Aqnetta. Sebuah kerajaan kecil yang indah dan kaya namun tak berani disentuh kerajaan manapun.

Sehun puas bahkan sangat puas dengan keberhasilan rencananya ini. Ia merasa telah menang dari kerajaan manapun.

Mereka tidak berani mengambil resiko untuk menghadapi Kerajaan Aqnetta. Sehun pun juga tidak mau mengorbankan pasukannya ke dalam cengkeraman kekuatan Kerajaan Aqnetta yang terkenal sangat kuat. Kekuatan Kerajaan Aqnetta terlalu kuat untuk diusik kerajaan manapun bahkan bila mereka bersatu pun, belum tentu mereka dapat menang dari pasukan Kerajaan Aqnetta terutama pasukan rahasianya.

Tetapi Sehun lebih berani mengambil resiko untuk menikahi Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta. Walau ia tidak pernah tahu seperti apakah rupa sang Putri, ia berani mengambil resiko itu. Tidak peduli sang Putri jelek, tua, gemuk atau apapun, Sehun tetap akan menjalankan rencananya ini. Setelah menjadi istrinya sang Putri harus tunduk padanya dan ia tidak akan dapat bertindak sekehendak dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ok, Chapter 1 selesai..

Mudah-mudahan _Readers_ pada suka..

**Mind to Review?**

Untuk kelanjutan cerita..?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"020115"**


	2. Chapter 2

**TOPENG SANG PUTERI**

**_Main Cast _****: **Oh Se Hun, Lu Han (HunHan)

**_Genre _****: **Kingdom, Romance, Family

**_Length _****:** Chapter 2 0f ?

**_Summary_****:**

Sehun, seorang Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Baru saja diangkat menjadi seorang Raja demi menggantikan Ayahandanya yang telah wafat. Demi kepentingan rakyatnya Sehun ingin menyatukan Kerajaannya dengan Kerajaan Aqnetta.

Konon sejak Kerajaan Aqnetta berdiri, banyak yang berusaha menguasainya tetapi tidak pernah ada yang berhasil. Dan sampai sekarang hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kekuatan militer Aqnetta tidak dapat diabaikan. Kekuatan militernya yang tangguh itulah yang membuatnya tetap damai dalam kebebasannya. Siapapun yang ingin menyerang Kerajaan Aqnetta selalu berpikir berulang kali. Apalagi terdengar adanya kabar bahwa Kerajaan Aqnetta mempunyai sekelompok pasukan rahasia yang tiada tandingnya.

Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk melamar Sang Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta dengan niat untuk menyatukan dua kerajaan. Namun siapa menduga rencananya ini akan membawanya ke dalam kisah cinta yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_ ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti keinginan Sehun, dalam waktu empat hari ia telah tiba di Istana Vezuza.

Sehun berdiri memandang Istana yang tinggi itu. Seumur hidupnya ia akan selalu mengagumi Istana itu walau ia juga mempunyai Istana yang besar dan indah.

Istana Vezuza yang berdinding putih dengan tamannya yang selalu berseri sepanjang tahun. Berbagai macam bunga tampak bermekaran di seluruh halaman Istana walau saat ini adalah pertengahan musim gugur.

Tanaman perdu diatur rapi mengelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi yang berbagai macam. Bunga-bunga kecil tampak di antara rerumputan dan semak-semak. Angin berhembus menimbulkan suara gemerisik dedaunan. Dedaunan terus bergemerisik menyambut kedatangan setiap tamu. Bunga-bunga terus berseri dengan warnanya yang indah memberi senyuman ramah pada tiap tamu.

Prajurit berbaju putih kebiru-biruan berbaris rapi di depan pintu masuk. Di pintu gerbang, berbaris prajurit yang dengan teliti memeriksa setiap tamu yang datang.

"Benar-benar Istana yang indah," kata Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Selamat datang," sambut seorang prajurit.

"Kami datang untuk menemui Raja Zhoumi," kata Sehun.

"Ijinkanlah saya mengetahui siapa Anda dan ada keperluan apa Anda mencari Paduka Raja?" tanyanya pula.

"Saya adalah Raja Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Kami datang untuk membicarakan perjanjian yang penting yang telah kami sepakati bersama."

"Silakan masuk, Paduka," prajurit itu sedikit membungkuk. Tangan kirinya melintang ke pundak kanannya dan tangan kanannya menunjuk ke dalam _Hall_.

Prajurit itu kemudian mengantar mereka ke Ruang Duduk. "Silakan menanti di sini, Paduka. Saya akan memberitahukan kedatangan Anda pada Paduka Raja Zhoumi."

"Terima kasih," kata Sehun.

Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya, "Apakah setiap tamu selalu disambut oleh prajurit yang kaku seperti itu?"

"Sepertinya seperti itu," jawab Sehun.

"Benar-benar ketat penjagaan di sini," bisik Jongin.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan Raja Zhoumi datang sambil tersenyum ramah. "Selamat datang. Anggaplah ini sebagai rumah kalian."

"Terima kasih, Paduka," kata Sehun.

"Senang dapat bertemu dengan Anda, Raja Sehun," kata Raja Zhoumi.

"Saya juga senang dapat berjumpa dengan Anda."

Raja Zhoumi melihat seorang pria yang berdiri di samping Sehun.

"Ijinkanlah saya memperkenalkan teman saya, Jongin kepada Anda, Paduka."

"Saya merasa terhormat dapat berjumpa dengan Anda, Paduka," kata Jongin sopan.

"Saya juga senang dapat berkenalan dengan Anda, Tuan Jongin."

"Ia ikut bersama saya karena ia mendengar tentang keindahan kerajaan ini. Ia tertarik untuk melihatnya sendiri. Di sini ia juga bertindak sebagai seorang pengawal saya."

Raja Zhoumi mengangguk-angguk melihat Jongin kemudian ia kembali pada Sehun dan berkata, "Saya merasa tersanjung mendapatkan lamaran Anda itu. Ijinkanlah saya mewakili putri saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas lamaran Anda."

"Saya juga senang dapat mempersunting putri Anda yang cantik."

Raja Zhoumi tersenyum dan berkata, "Saya tidak pernah menduga akan mendapatkan lamaran Anda. Harus saya akui Andalah orang pertama yang melamar putri saya."

"Saya merasa tersanjung mendengarnya, Paduka," kata Sehun.

"Tidak perlu merasa seperti itu. Mungkin putri saya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi istri Anda." Raja Zhoumi tertawa senang lalu melanjutkan, "Karena kita akan menjadi ayah dan menantu, sebaiknya panggilan sopan itu mulai kita hilangkan dari sekarang. Aku takkan senang mendengar menantuku

memanggilku Paduka terus menerus. Kurasa mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan diri memanggil aku ayah."

"Tentu, tetapi saya akan mulai melakukannya setelah saya menikah dengan putri Anda."

"Ya, tentu saja," Raja Zhoumi setuju. "Kapankah kalian akan menikah?"

"Itulah yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Anda juga dengan putri Anda."

"Putri saya akan selalu siap kapan saja," Raja Zhoumi cepat-cepat menyahut, "Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu."

"Kedatangan saya kemari juga ingin bertemu dengan putri Anda."

"Maafkan saya," kata Raja Zhoumi, "Putri saya sedang tidak enak badan. Ia tidak dapat menemui Anda dalam beberapa hari ini. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Ia akan cukup sehat untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahannya."

"Saya berharap demikian. Saya tidak ingin putri Anda sakit ketika upacara itu berlangsung."

"Saya meyakinkan Anda ia akan cukup sehat untuk menikah dengan Anda," kata Raja Zhoumi kemudian ia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan berkata, "Menginaplah di sini untuk beberapa hari hingga kita selesai membicarakan pernikahan ini."

"Saya juga berencana tinggal beberapa hari di Kerajaan Aqnetta untuk membicarakan masalah ini."

Raja Zhoumi tersenyum senang. "Makan siang akan siap sebentar lagi. Saya berharap Anda mau turut makan bersama kami. Anda juga, Tuan Jongin."

"Terima kasih atas undangan Anda," kata Sehun dan Jongin hampir bersamaan.

Sehun memberi tanda dengan matanya kepada Jongin ketika Raja Zhoumi membawanya meninggalkan ruang itu.

Jongin tersenyum. Sekarang bukan waktunya ia memulai sandiwaranya sebagai seorang pengawal. Tidak tertutup kemungkinan saat makan siang nanti, mereka akan makan bersama sang Putri.

Sayangnya, harapan tinggallah harapan.

Di meja makan yang besar itu tidak tampak seorang gadis pun. Yang ada hanya Raja Zhoumi, Sehun dan Jongin serta beberapa prajurit pengawal.

Pelayan-pelayan berbaju biru cerah dengan celemek putihnya mulai bermunculan dengan nampan perak di tangan mereka. Mereka terus bergerak melayani ketiga orang itu.

"Hidangannya sangat lezat, Paduka," puji Jongin, "Belum pernah saya merasa dijamu semewah ini."

"Anda hanya melebih-lebihkan, Tuan Jongin," kata Raja Zhoumi merendah.

"Hidangan yang Anda sajikan ini sangat lezat," timpal Sehun.

"Terima kasih, saya senang Anda menyukainya," kata Raja Zhoumi.

Raja Zhoumi melihat sinar matahari yang menyinari ruangan itu. "Hari sudah siang," katanya, "Saya kira Anda lelah setelah perjalanan jauh Anda. Silakan Anda beristirahat. Besok kita baru membicarakan rencana pernikahan ini."

"Anda benar, Raja Zhoumi," kata Sehun, "Sebaiknya kita mulai membicarakannya esok hari."

"Henry!" panggil Raja Zhoumi, "Antarkan Raja Sehun dan temannya ke kamarnya."

"Baik, Paduka," kata Henry kemudian pada Sehun ia berkata, "Saya akan mengantar Anda berdua."

"Kami permisi dulu, Paduka," kata Jongin. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan Ruang Makan.

Ketika merasa cukup jauh dari Ruang Makan, Jongin berbisik, "Sang Putri tidak ada."

Sehun mengangguk.

"Sepertinya ia benar-benar disembunyikan bahkan dari calon suaminya sendiri," bisik Jongin lagi.

"Kurasa kata-katamu tempo hari benar," bisik Sehun, "Sementara aku berunding, kau mencari sang Putri."

Jongin tersenyum puas.

Keduanya berdiam diri dan terus mengikuti Henry.

Henry membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. "Ini kamar untuk Anda, Paduka," kemudian Henry melihat Jongin, "Di sampingnya adalah kamar untuk Tuan."

"Terima kasih," kata Sehun.

Pria itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan mereka.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya. Dibandingkan luas kamarnya di Kerajaan Skyvarrna, kamar ini sama besarnya.

"Benar-benar kamar yang indah," kata Jongin.

Sebuah tempat tidur antik dengan tirai-tirai putihnya yang tipis terletak di dekat jendela. Antara jendela dan tempat tidur hanya berbatasan sebuah meja kecil. Sebuah meja lain terletak di depan perapian besar di hadapan tempat tidur. Di atas meja terdapat sebuah vas bunga dengan bunga-bunga keringnya yang ditata rapi dan indah.

Lantainya berselimutkan permadani hijau yang cerah. Dinding kamar putih bersih tanpa noda sedikit pun. Di sudut langit-langit kamar terdapat ukiran-ukiran malaikat yang indah. Langit-langit putih yang tinggi itu menaungi kamar yang rapi itu.

Tirai-tirai jendela menari-nari tertiup angin yang sejuk. Di luar jendela tampak sehamparan permadani alam yang hijau berseri.

"Inilah kamar Istana negeri dongeng," kata Sehun lalu ia melangkah masuk.

"Aku ingin tahu kamarku seperti apa." Jongin berlari ke kamarnya dan tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke kamar Sehun dengan wajah sedih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu.

"Kupikir kamarku akan lebih indah dari kamarmu tetapi…"

"Kamarmu lebih jelek," sambung Sehun.

"Tidak," kata Jongin sedih, "Kamarku sama dengan kamarmu."

"Mengapa kau sedih seperti anak kecil?" tanya Sehun, "Tidak ada gunanya menangisi kamar Istana ini. Kita sudah beruntung mendapat kehormatan untuk menginap di Istana negeri dongeng ini."

Jongin menunduk sedih.

"Aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin beristirahat kemudian aku akan mencari tahu seperti apa rupa sang Putri."

Tiba-tiba Jongin menjadi bersemangat lagi. "Istirahatlah," katanya lalu menghilang dari kamar Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia yakin Jongin akan mencari sang Putri saat ini juga. Sehun menjatuhkan diri di kasur bulu angsa yang lembut. Sekarang ia dapat beristirahat dan menanti Jongin memberikan laporannya.

Jongin menuju lantai terdasar dari Istana Vezuza dan berjalan santai seperti layaknya penghuni Istana lainnya.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di _Hall_ tidak mempedulikan kedatangannya. Mereka tampak sibuk sendiri dengan pembicaraan mereka. Tidak adanya orang yang memperhatikan, membuat Jongin merasa senang dan bebas. Ia dapat mencari sang Putri tanpa khawatir seorang prajurit akan menangkapnya karena mencurigainya.

Mengingat sang Putri tidak pernah meninggalkan Istana, sang Putri pasti telah terbiasa berada di dalam Istana. Karena sang Putri tidak pernah menampakkan diri, ia pasti tidak berada di _Hall_ yang ramai seperti ini. Berada di dalam Istana terus juga tidak mungkin. Bagaimana pun senangnya sang Putri tinggal di dalam Istana, ia pasti ingin melihat dunia luar. Siang hari seperti ini, jarang ada orang di halaman. Halaman Istana sangat luas dan sang Putri tidak akan menemukan kesulitan untuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang sejuk dan menyenangkan.

Jongin terus melangkah ke taman dan berharap melihat seorang gadis buruk rupa seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang itu.

Berjalan di bawah teriknya matahari bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Tumbuhan di halaman sangat banyak dan lebat tetapi tidak dapat menandingi keangkuhan sang surya.

Belum ada setengah halaman yang dilalui Jongin tetapi seluruh tubuhnya telah basah oleh keringat. Jongin tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan di teriknya matahari. Ia kembali ke Istana.

Sang Putri tidak pernah meninggalkan Istana tentu ia juga tidak pernah merasakan teriknya matahari. Jadi, kemungkinan satu-satunya adalah sang Putri sekarang berada di dalam Istana. Di suatu tempat yang jarang didekati orang.

Tidak mungkin di lantai pertama karena tempat itu sangat ramai oleh orang yang berlalu-lalang. Lantai dua juga tidak mungkin karena di sanalah kamarnya juga kamar Sehun berada. Lantai tiga masih mungkin apalagi lantai tertinggi Istana Vezuza.

Dengan penuh percaya diri Jongin melangkah ke lantai tiga. Seperti dugaannya di tempat itu jarang ada orang. Yang tampak olehnya hanya pelayan-pelayan yang bertugas membersihkan tempat itu.

Setelah lama mencari akhirnya Jongin menemukan sebuah tempat yang tidak tampak dihuni. Tidak seorang pun yang tampak di sana walaupun tempat itu sangat bersih. Lorong-lorongnya yang terang tampak kosong.

Jongin tersenyum puas dengan temuannya itu. Walau tidak tampak seorang pun di tempat ini, ia yakin sang Putri berada di sini di lantai empat ini. Jongin mulai berjalan lambat-lambat dan berhenti di tiap pintu untuk mendengar bila ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Bila tak ada orang, Jongin membuka pintu yang tak terkunci itu dengan harapan sama yaitu melihat sang Putri.

Tetapi harapan Jongin tidak pernah terwujud. Dengan sedih ia melanjutkan pencariannya dan semakin lama semangat ingin tahunya semakin besar.

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasa hawa dingin di sekitarnya. Rasanya seperti ada beratus-ratus orang yang tengah mengawasinya dengan mata tajam mereka dan siap menghunuskan pedang ke perutnya.

Jongin melihat ke sekeliling lorong mulai dari atas hingga bawah tetapi ia tidak melihat seorang pun. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," kata Jongin pada dirinya sendiri tetapi pikiran Jongin mengatakan pasukan rahasia Kerajaan Aqnetta sedang mengawasinya.

Jongin memarahi dirinya sendiri. Sejak tadi hingga saat ini ia sama sekali tidak ingat tempat ia berada saat ini adalah markas dari pasukan rahasia Kerajaan Aqnetta yang sangat terkenal. Tentu sejak tadi mereka telah mengawasinya.

Celaka sudah dirinya! Sekarang seluruh pasukan Kerajaan Aqnetta akan mencurigainya.

Jongin mengutuki dirinya sendiri dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Walau ia telah meninggalkan lantai empat, perasaan diawasi itu masih tetap ada. Jongin merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan membayangkan sekelompok pasukan rahasia sedang mencurigainya. Dengan terpaksa Jongin harus membatalkan pencariannya untuk hari ini. Ia harus beristirahat agar pasukan rahasia itu tidak curiga lagi padanya. Kalau ia berhasil, maka pasukan itu akan menganggap perbuatannya sepanjang siang ini hanya karena ia ingin melihat seluruh isi Istana Vezuza bukan memata-matai kegiatan di Istana Vezuza.

Hari ini Jongin membatalkan pencariannya tetapi bukan berarti ia akan membatalkannya untuk seterusnya.

Pagi ini setelah makan bersama Raja Zhoumi, Sehun diajak Raja Zhoumi ke ruangannya untuk membicarakan pernikahannya. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Jongin dengan baik untuk mulai mencari sang Putri. Pencariannya hari ini berbeda dengan pencarian kemarin. Hari ini ia mencari perhatian para wanita di _Hall_.

Seperti yang dilakukannya kali ini, Jongin mendekati sekelompok wanita yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya, "Maaf saya menganggu pembicaraan Anda. Kalau Anda tidak keberatan, saya ingin bertanya pukul berapa sekarang."

"Saat ini sekitar pukul setengah sepuluh."

"Sudah siang rupanya," Jongin berpura-pura mengeluh, "Saya tak menyangka waktu terasa lebih cepat berlalu di negeri ini."

"Anda tidak berasal dari sini?" tanya seorang wanita tertarik.

"Saya berasal dari Kerajaan Skyvarrna."

"Anda berasal dari negeri yang luas itu rupanya. Ada keperluan apa Anda datang kemari?" tanya yang lain.

Jongin puas mendapat perhatian dari para wanita itu.

"Saya ke sini menemani teman saya menyelesaikan masalahnya di sini."

"Tampaknya masalah yang teman Anda hadapi itu bukan masalah mudah."

"Anda benar. Saya yang hanya sebagai penonton ikut pusing karenanya."

"Saya berharap dapat membantu Anda."

"Anda sudah membantu saya bila Anda mengijinkan saya memperkenalkan diri pada wanita-wanita yang cantik seperti Anda semua."

"Anda pandai memuji, Tuan."

"Saya berkata yang sejujurnya. Saya belum pernah melihat wanita yang secantik Anda semua. Saya yakin sang Putri kalah cantik dari Anda semua."

"Putri kami yang Anda maksud?" tanya seorang wanita.

"Ya, kata orang ia cantik tetapi saya yakin ia kalah cantik dengan Anda semua."

Wanita-wanita itu tertawa geli.

"Siapakah yang mengatakan hal itu pada Anda, Tuan?"

"Putri kami sangat memalukan Tuan hingga Paduka melarangnya meninggalkan Istana Vezuza. Sejak lahir ia sudah buruk rupa karena itu Paduka tidak mengijinkannya keluar."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Jongin pura-pura tak percaya, "Apa yang saya dengar sangat berlainan dengan yang Anda katakan."

"Kami mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Tuan. Semua orang di kerajaan ini juga tahu sang Putri sangatlah buruk hingga untuk menyebut namanya saja, Paduka malu. Kami dengar sang Putri sudah tua. Raja tampaknya sudah menyerah untuk mencarikan suami bagi putrinya itu."

"Siapa yang mau menikah dengan wanita yang sudah buruk, gemuk juga tua walaupun ia seorang Putri Raja?"

"Orang yang menikah dengannya pasti orang gila."

"Saya setuju dengan Anda," sahut Jongin tak mau kalah, "Hanya orang gila yang mau menikah dengan gadis seperti itu."

"Ia bukan seorang gadis muda lagi, Tuan," kata seorang wanita mengingatkan, "Ia gadis tua."

"Karena tua dan buruknya dia, Paduka sampai tak mengijinkannya meninggalkan kamarnya."

"Benarkah itu?" Jongin pura-pura tak percaya, "Tidak mungkin Paduka Raja Zhoumi menyembunyikan putrinya sampai tidak mengijinkanya meninggalkan kamarnya."

"Itu benar, Tuan. Ayah saya telah bekerja di Istana ini selama berpuluh-puluh tahun tetapi belum pernah ia melihat sang Putri. Ia hanya tahu mengenai kelahirannya setelah itu ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentangnya."

"Jadi apa yang saya dengar selama ini sangat salah," gumam Jongin.

"Benar, Tuan. Semuanya itu sangat salah."

"Kalau Anda tidak mempercayai kami, Anda bisa menanyakannya pada para pelayan di Istana ini."

"Anda jangan heran bila mereka mengatakan tidak pernah bertemu sang Putri."

"Saya akan mencoba saran Anda," kata Jongin, "Terima kasih atas pembicaraan yang menyenangkan ini."

"Bila Anda sangat ingin tahu mengenai sang Putri, Anda bisa mencari Minseok. Kata ayah saya, wanita itulah yang merawat sang Putri sejak ia lahir."

"Terima kasih atas saran Anda. Saya akan mencarinya."

Jongin tersenyum puas ketika meninggalkan sekelompok orang itu. Sehun akan sangat terkejut bila mengetahui apa yang dikatakan para wanita itu padanya. Mungkin ia akan membatalkan pernikahan konyolnya ini.

Bila itu terjadi, Jongin sebagai temannya akan sangat senang. Jongin tidak perlu menemui pelayan yang disebut wanita itu. Ia yakin wanita itu akan mengatakan hal yang sama padanya.

Ketika melihat Sehun kembali ke kamarnya, Jongin segera menuju kamar pria itu.

"Dari wajahmu, aku melihat kau telah menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan hatimu."

"Kau benar," sahut Jongin, "Apa yang kutemukan ini pasti dapat mengubah semua rencanamu."

Sehun hanya memandang tak percaya.

"Aku yakin, Sehun. Sangat yakin," kata Jongin tegas. Sehun tetap memandang tak percaya.

"Putrimu itu benar-benar seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang. Wanita-wanita yang kutemui tadi mengatakan seperti apa rupa sang Putri tepat seperti yang kita ketahui. Mereka berulang kali menekankan sang Putri sudah tua."

"Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan ini."

"Ia lebih tua darimu, Sehun. Ia sangat tidak pantas untukmu."

"Kau terlambat, Jongin. Aku dan Raja Zhoumi telah mencapai kata sepakat untuk menikah secepat mungkin. Kami juga telah membicarakan di mana dan kapan kami akan menikah. Malam ini puaskan rasa kagummu pada Istana Vezuza sebab besok siang kita akan kembali ke Kerajaan Skyvarrna untuk melaksanakan apa yang telah kusepakati dengan Raja Zhoumi."

Jongin hanya dapat terpana mendengar kata-kata tegas itu.

Sehun menepuk pundak Jongin. "Bersenang-senanglah malam ini. Hanya malam ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang tersisa."

Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun secepat ini memutuskan pernikahannya. Sehun dengan cepat memutuskan akan menikah di mana dan kapan. Masalah ini bukan masalah kecil tetapi kedua raja itu telah menyelesaikannya dalam sekali bicara. Tampaknya kedua raja merasa diuntungkan dengan pernikahan ini sehingga dengan cepatnya memutuskan akan segera menikahkan sang Putri dengan Sehun.

Jongin yakin Raja Zhoumi merasa sangat lega karena pada akhirnya ada pria yang mau menikah dengan putrinya yang buruk rupa. Karena segalanya telah diputuskan berarti masa depan Sehun juga Kerajaan Skyvarrna sudah jelas. Mereka akan mempunyai ratu yang buruk rupa dan sangat memalukan sepanjang sejarah Kerajaan Skyvarrna.

"Tidak," kata Jongin dalam hatinya. Jongin tidak mau mempunyai ratu yang memalukan seperti itu. Satu-satunya jalan untuk membuka mata Sehun adalah mempertemukannya dengan pengasuh sang Putri.

Jongin segera keluar mencari wanita itu.

"Di mana Minseok?" tanya Jongin kepada pelayan yang ditemuinya di lorong.

"Itu Minseok." Pria itu menunjuk seorang wanita yang baru saja meninggalkan Ruang Perpustakaan.

Jongin segera menghampiri wanita tua itu. "Nyoya Minseok," berhenti. "Apakah saya mengenal Anda?" tanyanya heran.

"Saya Jongin, teman baik Raja Sehun dari Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Saya tahu Anda adalah pengasuh sang Putri. Saya ingin bertanya pada Anda mungkinkah teman saya bertemu sang Putri."

"Maaf, Putri sangat sibuk," kata Minseok ketus.

Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa wanita itu bersikap ketus padanya.

"Teman saya sangat ingin bertemu sang Putri sebelum menikah dengannya."

"Untuk melihat apakah Putri seperti yang orang-orang katakan?" tanya Minseok tajam.

Jongin terdiam.

"Paduka Raja Sehun telah melamar Putri tanpa melihat seperti apa rupanya. Ia juga tidak peduli seperti apa sang Putri. Sekarang ia ingin bertemu Putri. Apakah ia ingin lebih mengolok Putri?" tanya Minseok ketus,

"Apakah ia ingin semakin mempermalukan Putri dengan membatalkan pernikahannya setelah bertemu dengannya dan semakin memperbesar mulut orang-orang itu? Maaf, saya tidak dapat membantu Anda."

Minseok pergi dengan angkuhnya.

Jongin terpana melihat wanita itu.

Wanita itu tampaknya sangat mencintai sang Putri hingga tidak mau ada orang yang menjelek-jelekkannya. Itu berarti sang Putri memang seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu. Jongin yakin pada apa yang didengarnya tetapi Sehun tentu tidak mau mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi ini.

Dengan lesu Jongin kembali ke kamarnya.

Tampaknya tidak ada jalan lagi untuk menyelamatkan Sehun dari pernikahan konyol ini.

.

.

.

**T B C**

.

.

.

Chapter 2 selesai..

Mudah-mudahan _readers_ gak kecewa dengan chapter ini..

Luhan dan Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta belum muncul..

Tenang-tenang, Chapter depan mereka bakal dimunculin..

di tunggu ya..

.

.

.

**_Big Thanks to_****(****_Reviewer Chapter_**** 1) :**

|VelanditaSelly|apalah arti sebuah nama|hhuunniiee|niasw3ty|Karuhi Hatsune|khalidasalsa|NoonaLu|dwiihae| |vidyafa11|ruixi1|Oh Juna93|ichan|Ayu|luhannieka|qie kaisoo 2|rikha-chan|nisaramaidah28| |Guest|fivahlulu|chenma|lisnana1|guest|

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_So, Review again please.._**

.

.

.

**"090115"**


	3. Chapter 3

**TOPENG SANG PUTERI**

**_Main Cast _****: **Oh Se Hun, Lu Han (HunHan)

**_Genre _****: **Kingdom, Romance, Family

**_Length _****:** **C**hapter 3 0f ?

**_Summary _****:**

Sehun, seorang Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Baru saja diangkat menjadi seorang Raja demi menggantikan Ayahandanya yang telah wafat. Demi kepentingan rakyatnya Sehun ingin menyatukan Kerajaannya dengan Kerajaan Aqnetta.

Konon sejak Kerajaan Aqnetta berdiri, banyak yang berusaha menguasainya tetapi tidak pernah ada yang berhasil. Dan sampai sekarang hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kekuatan militer Aqnetta tidak dapat diabaikan. Kekuatan militernya yang tangguh itulah yang membuatnya tetap damai dalam kebebasannya. Siapapun yang ingin menyerang Kerajaan Aqnetta selalu berpikir berulang kali. Apalagi terdengar adanya kabar bahwa Kerajaan Aqnetta mempunyai sekelompok pasukan rahasia yang tiada tandingnya.

Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk melamar Sang Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta dengan niat untuk menyatukan dua kerajaan. Namun siapa menduga rencananya ini akan membawanya ke dalam kisah cinta yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_ ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pernikahan yang direncanakan akhirnya tiba.

Dalam pertemuan antara Sehun dengan Raja Zhoumi, diputuskan untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Dan untuk menunjukkan pernikahan ini untuk mempererat persahabatan dua kerajaan, pernikahan dilangsungkan di gereja yang paling dekat dengan perbatasan antara dua kerajaan. Pernikahan baru diumumkan setelah semuanya siap dan ini mengejutkan banyak kerajaan.

Banyak yang menilai tindakan Sehun sangat berani. Tidak ada seorang Pangeran pun yang mau menikah dengan Putri yang buruk rupa itu walau untuk menguasai Kerajaan Aqnetta.

Yang pertama kali terkejut dengan rencana pernikahan ini tentu saja penduduk Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Tetapi mereka sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menghentikan Raja mereka. Semua hal yang menyangkut pernikahan hampir selesai ketika mereka tahu. Para pejabat istana pun baru tahu setelah Raja Zhoumi menerima lamaran Sehun.

Yang diharapkan penduduk Kerajaan Skyvarrna hanya Raja mereka tahu tindakannya ini dan ia tidak menyesal menikah dengan Putri yang dikatakan sangat buruk rupa hingga Raja Zhoumi sangat malu karenanya.

Dalam pernikahan ini diundang banyak keluarga kerajaan dari kerajaan lain. Dan semua sudah hadir sebelum waktunya.

"Lihatlah Gereja Chreighton sudah penuh," kata Jongin yang hari itu menjadi pendamping pengantin pria, "Kurasa mereka lebih ingin melihat rupa sang Putri daripada pernikahanmu sendiri."

"Mengapa mereka belum datang?" kata Sehun cemas, "Raja Zhoumi berjanji akan datang tepat waktu."

"Kau tidak sabar rupanya. Tidak mengetahui rupa calon istri saja sudah tidak sabar seperti ini belum lagi kalau tahu."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Raja Zhoumi sangat menyembunyikan putrinya. Bahkan ketika aku menanyakannya, ia mengelak mengatakan segala sesuatu tentang putrinya."

"Kurasa ia benar-benar malu akan putrinya," Jongin memberi pendapat. "Selama kita di Istana Vezuza, aku juga tidak dapat menyelidiki lebih jauh. Istana itu sangat ketat penjagaannya. Sampai sekarang aku masih ingat bagaimana aku merasa seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri ketika menginjak halaman istana."

Sehun pun masih ingat suasana ketika berada di Istana Vezuza. Rasanya puluhan mata selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya walau ruangan itu kosong. Penjagaan di Istana Vezuza memang sangat ketat bahkan lebih ketat dari penjagaan di Istana Qringvassein. Tidak heran kalau tidak ada yang berani mengusik kedamaian Istana Vezuza.

"Tampaknya calon istrimu sudah tiba," kata Jongin ketika melihat keributan di luar pintu Gereja Chreighton.

Tak lama setelah Jongin mengucapkannya, Sehun melihat seorang gadis yang berkerudung putih panjang memasuki pintu gereja dengan perlahan.

Raja Zhoumi dengan bangga menggandeng gadis itu ke arahnya. Sesekali ia mengangguk kepada orang-orang yang mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"Seperti apa ya rupa gadis itu? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apakah ia cantik atau jelek. Apakah ia gemuk atau tidak."

"Apa boleh buat," kata Sehun, "Dari rambut sampai kakinya tertutup kerudung putihnya yang panjang. Dan sepertinya kerudungnya sangat tebal sehingga sukar melihat wajahnya."

"Tampaknya Raja Zhoumi benar-benar tidak mau putrinya terlihat siapapun sebelum kau menikahinya."

"Tampaknya memang seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba Pendeta berdehem cukup keras.

Kedua pria itu segera menyadari kesalahan mereka. Mereka diam seribu bahasa dan terus menantikan gadis yang semakin dekat itu.

"Gadismu datang," bisik Jongin ketika gadis itu telah tiba di depan altar.

"Saat ini adalah saat terakhir kita berhubungan sebagai dua Raja," kata Raja Zhoumi sebelum menyerahkan putrinya kepada Sehun, "Aku ingin kau menjaga putriku baik-baik."

"Tentu, Raja Zhoumi," jawab Sehun.

Raja Zhoumi tersenyum. "Terimalah putriku. Aku berharap dia tidak mengecewakanmu dan kau mau membahagiakannya," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan putrinya pada Sehun.

Sehun tertegun melihat tangan itu. Tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih itu kecil dan jari-jari lentiknya terulur anggun.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sehun meraih tangan itu. Kembali ia tertegun ketika merasakan dinginnya tangan itu di tangannya. Tangan mungil itu terasa sangat tenang. Sama sekali tidak ada getaran khawatir atau sejenisnya. Juga tidak ada getaran gembira.

Sehun heran. Setahunya setiap gadis pasti akan gugup menghadapi pernikahannya tapi tangan gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya ini sama sekali tidak menampakkan kegugupannya. Tangan itu sangat tenang dan lembut.

Segera setelah keduanya berlutut di depan altar, Pendeta memulai upacara suci itu. Dalam keheningan yang sakral itu, Sehun sama sekali tidak merasakan kecemasan sang Putri dan itu membuatnya semakin ingin tahu seperti apakah rupa sang Putri. Dalam upacara itu pula ia baru mengetahui nama sang Putri.

"Luhan," gumam Sehun dalam hatinya sesaat setelah mengucapkan janjinya.

Keingintahuan Sehun semakin besar ketika sang Putri mengucapkan janjinya dengan perlahan namun tetap tenang. Suara lembut itu mengusik keingintahuan Sehun. Sehun tahu ia harus bersabar hingga upacara selesai.

Ketika Pendeta akhirnya berkata "Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi suami istri", Sehun sudah tidak sabar untuk menyingkap kerudung yang menutupi seluruh wajah istrinya.

Dengan menahan perasaan ingin tahunya yang besar, Sehun membuka kerudung itu perlahan-lahan. Ketika akhirnya kerudung itu benar-benar tersingkap, Sehun tertegun.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam upacara pernikahannya ini ia dibuat tertegun oleh istrinya yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya juga tidak pernah dilihat orang lain. Tetapi kali ini Sehun bukan hanya tertegun tetapi juga terpesona oleh wajah cantik yang menatapnya dengan tenang.

Wajah cantik itu tampak tenang setenang sinar bola matanya yang kecoklatan. Dengan rambut hitamnya yang indah yang digulung rapi, gadis itu tampak anggun. Kulit putihnya bersemu rona merah muda yang membuatnya sangat manis.

Sungguh merupakan suatu kejutan melihat istrinya ternyata jauh berbeda dari apa yang diperkirakan semua orang. Putri Luhan sangat cantik dan mungil seperti seorang peri. Kecantikkan timur yang lembut yang dimilikinya membuatnya tampak sangat anggun dan lembut.

Pendeta tampaknya juga tertegun melihat Putri kerajaannya itu. Ia tidak segera menghentikan Sehun yang terus menatap lekat-lekat wajah Luhan. Dibiarkannya mata terpesona Sehun terus beradu dengan mata tenang Luhan.

Untung Sehun cepat menyadari ia berada di tengah upacara pernikahan. Dengan perlahan seolah takut mengusik ketenangan gadis cantik itu, Sehun mencium istrinya.

Rupanya sang Putri masih merasa belum cukup membuat Sehun tertegun dalam upacara pernikahannya ini. Sekali lagi Sehun tertegun oleh dinginnya bibir sang istri. Bibir yang lembut itu dingin dan tenang. Rasanya semua yang ada pada gadis itu dingin dan tenang tetapi juga lembut.

Setelahnya Pendeta melanjutkan upacara dengan upacara peneguhan cincin pernikahan. Ketika akan memasukkan cincin pernikahan itu ke jari istrinya, Sehun baru sadar cincin itu terlalu besar untuk istrinya. Seperti semua orang, ia percaya sang Putri gemuk dan ia menyiapkan cincin yang cukup besar. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya kalau sang Putri ternyata seorang gadis yang sangat cantik seperti seorang peri.

Dengan perasaan bersalah, ia memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Luhan yang tetap tenang dalam kediamannya.

Setelah semua rangkaian upacara pernikahan selesai, keduanya masih tidak dapat meninggalkan gereja. Mereka masih harus menanti upacara penobatan mereka sebagai Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Aqnetta. Dan untuk Luhan, ia harus mengikuti upacara penobatan dirinya menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Skyvarrna.

Mereka berdua terus berlutut di depan altar, membelakangi semua tamu yang ingin tahu seperti apakah rupa sang Putri.

Dalam ketenangan penantian itu, Luhan kembali teringat saat-saat ia mengetahui pernikahannya ini.

_"__Putri! Putri Luhan!"_

_Luhan yang berada di antara kebun bunganya yang tinggi, memalingkan kepalanya dengan perlahan seolah tidak ingin rambut panjangnya merusak kuntum-kuntum bunga warna-warni yang bermekaran di sekitarnya. Minseok yang terburu-buru lupa pada tujuannya semula karenanya._

_Minseok tidak pernah tidak mengagumi kecantikan Putri yang diasuhnya sejak kecil, ketika gadis itu berada di antara bunga-bunga di kebun bunganya._

_"__Ada apa, Minseok?" Luhan membuyarkan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Minseok._

_Pertanyaan yang diucapkan dengan lembut itu membuat Minseok kembali teringat pada tujuannya semula. "Gawat, Tuan Puteri. Gawat sekali." _

_Luhan hanya menatap pengasuhnya itu._

_"__Baru saja Menteri Luar Negeri Kerajaan Skyvarrna meninggalkan Istana Vezuza."_

_Luhan kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya merawat bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya dengan penuh perhatian._

_"__Tuan Puteri!" panggil Minseok merajuk._

_"__Aku mendengarkanmu," sahut Luhan sambil terus memilih bunga-bunga yang cukup tua untuk dipotongnya._

_"__Dengarkanlah saya, Tuan Puteri. Masalah ini benar-benar gawat," kata Minseok setengah memohon, "Ini menyangkut masa depan Anda."_

_Pandangan Luhan menerawang jauh ke langit biru yang tak berujung sebelum ia kembali menatap Minseok._

_"__Menteri Luar Negeri itu datang untuk menyampaikan lamaran Raja Sehun pada Anda. Dan ayah Anda menerimanya."_

_Luhan menatap Minseok dengan tenang._

_Minseok keheranan melihat Luhan tetap tenang walau ia tahu ia harus menikah dengan seorang pria yang belum pernah ditemuinya. "Tuan Puteri?"_

_"__Tadi Yifan menemuiku dan mengatakan semua hasil pembicaraan Menteri Joonmyeon dengan mereka."_

_"__Mengapa Anda tenang-tenang saja seperti itu, Tuan Puteri?" Minseok mengungkapkan keheranannya, "Masalah ini bukan masalah sepele. Ini menyangkut masa depan Anda."_

_Luhan sambil menghela napasnya dengan pasrah. Kembali mata gadis itu menerawang jauh di langit biru yang tak berujung. "Langit sedemikian luasnya dan kita tidak tahu dan tidak dapat menentukan di mana ujungnya."_

_Minseok tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Dan ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi._

_"__Saya rasa Raja Sehun mengajukan lamaran bukan karena ia mencintai Anda," gumam Minseok._

_Mendengar perkataan itu, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan tanpa berkata lebih banyak lagi, ia melanjutkan kesibukannya._

_"__Ia pasti melamar Anda karena ia ingin menguasai Kerajaan Aqnetta. Anda sering berkata banyak yang ingin menguasai kerajaan ini sejak dulu. Pasti Raja Sehun termasuk di antara mereka. Kalau tidak, ia tidak mungkin melamar Anda yang kata orang-orang, jelek dan gemuk dan entah apa lagi."_

_Sambil terus membantu Luhan, Minseok terus berkata, "Saya tidak mengerti mengapa mereka mempunyai pikiran yang buruk-buruk tentang Anda."_

_"__Aku tidak pernah menampakkan diriku pada siapapun selain pada kalian yang tinggal di Istana ini, Minseok," Luhan memberi penjelasan._

_"__Tetapi tidak seharusnya mereka punya pikiran seperti itu walau Anda tidak pernah meninggalkan Istana."_

_Luhan tahu percuma berusaha memberi penjelasan lebih banyak kepada Minseok. Dibiarkannya Minseok terus menggumam._

_"__Putri! Putri Luhan!" Kembali seseorang memanggil gadis itu._

_Kembali pula Luhan memalingkan kepalanya dengan perlahan._

_"__Paduka Raja Zhoumi memanggil Anda," kata prajurit itu, "Paduka ingin Anda menemuinya di Ruang Kerja."_

_Luhan tahu kalau ayahnya memanggilnya ke Ruang Kerja, berarti apa yang akan dikatakannya ini sangat penting dan menyangkut Kerajaan Aqnetta. Luhan tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan ayahnya padanya._

_"__Paduka pasti memanggil Anda karena masalah itu," Minseok memberi pendapat._

_Luhan mengabaikan Minseok. Dengan tenang dan tanpa kecemasan ia berkata, "Bawalah keranjang ini ke kamarku."_

_Minseok keheranan melihat Luhan yang tampak tenang walau tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan ayahnya. Gadis itu memang selalu tenang tetapi tidak pernah disangkanya bahwa ia sedemikian tenangnya hingga tetap tenang walau ada masalah besar yang menyangkut masa depan dan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Minseok terus memandangi punggung Luhan yang semakin jauh dan akhirnya menghilang di balik pepohonan yang tinggi di halaman Istana Vezuza yang memagari Istana Vezuza._

_Luhan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pelayan sekaligus pengasuhnya itu tetapi ia tetap diam saja. Tanpa mengkhawatirkan apa pun, Luhan terus menuju Ruang Kerja. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya padanya dan ia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya._

_"__Masalah apakah yang ingin Ayahanda bicarakan hingga memanggil saya sepagi ini?" tanya Luhan dengan sopan._

_"__Duduklah dulu," kata Raja Zhoumi tak dapat menahan luapan kegembiraannya._

_Luhan menuruti perintah ayahnya._

_"__Beberapa saat yang lalu Menteri Luar Negeri Kerajaan Skyvarrna datang untuk menyampaikan surat dari Raja Sehun. Dalam suratnya, Raja Sehun ingin melamarmu demi semakin mempererat hubungan kedua kerajaan. Aku telah menerimanya dan aku ingin kau juga menerimanya dengan ikhlas."_

_"__Saya mengerti, Ayahanda," kata Luhan, "Demi kesejahteraan penduduk Kerajaan Aqnetta, saya akan menikah dengan Raja Sehun dengan segenap perasaan saya. Dan demi dua kerajaan saya akan melakukan tugas saya dengan baik."_

_"__Bagus," kata Raja Zhoumi puas, "Kau harus tahu pernikahan kalian ini akan membuat kemungkinan dua kerajaan ini menjadi satu dengan kalian sebagai raja dan ratunya. Aku baru saja memutuskan akan segera menyerahkan tahtaku kepadamu setelah pernikahanmu. Dengan demikian kau dapat dengan mudah membuat rakyat kita menjadi semakin sejahtera."_

_"__Saya lebih mengharapkan Ayahanda yang memegang tampuk pemerintahan Kerajaan Aqnetta sampai saya benar-benar siap," kata Luhan merendah, "Tetapi bila Ayahanda memaksa, saya hanya dapat melakukannya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Saya berharap kelak Ayahanda mau membantu saya yang belum berpengalaman ini."_

_Raja Zhoumi tertawa senang karenanya._

_"__Bagus. Bagus sekali," katanya berulang-ulang, "Memang itu yang harus kau lakukan. Kau sudah beruntung bisa dilamar oleh Raja dari kerajaan luas seperti Kerajaan Skyvarrna."_

_Luhan terdiam mendengar kata 'beruntung' yang diucapkan dengan penuh kemenangan itu. Ia tahu yang lebih beruntung dengan pernikahan ini adalah ayahnya dan Kerajaan Aqnetta bukan dirinya. Luhan tahu ia hanya sebagai suatu pion dalam penyatuan dua kerajaan sahabat ini, pion yang sangat penting._

_"__Karena pernikahanmu ini aku telah mengecewakan Yifan. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak melakukan tugas ini dengan baik."_

_"__Saya mengerti besarnya tanggung jawab yang berada di tangan saya ini. Saya tidak akan mengecewakan Ayahanda juga rakyat Kerajaan Aqnetta," Luhan berjanji._

_Raja Zhoumi kembali tertawa senang dan penuh kemenangan._

"Luhan! Luhan!"

Luhan terkejut mendengar panggilan yang semakin lama semakin keras itu. Dengan segera ia menguasai perasaannya kemudian dengan tenang memalingkan kepala pada pria yang kini menjadi suaminya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Luhan hanya menatap bingung sebagai jawabannya.

"Cincin yang kusiapkan terlalu besar untukmu."

"Lupakan saja," sahut Luhan kemudian ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan yang memandang lurus ke depan. Pandangan yang lurus dan jauh ke depan. Pandangan yang tenang.

Luhan tahu Sehun sedang menatapnya namun ia tidak mempedulikannya. Sejak tahu ia akan menjadi Ratu dari dua kerajaan, Luhan terus berdoa memohon bantuan-Nya agar dapat melakukan tugas beratnya dengan baik.

Sehun terus memperhatikan gadis itu menutup matanya setelah sekian lama menatap lurus ke salib Yesus di belakang altar.

Tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Sehun mengapa Raja Zhoumi menyembunyikan putrinya yang sedemikian cantik bahkan malu karenanya. Gadis ini terlalu cantik untuk disembunyikan dari siapapun. Tidak ada suatupun pada diri Luhan yang dapat menimbulkan perasaan malu.

Sehun menatap lekat-lekat bulu mata hitamnya yang lentik. Mulutnya yang menekuk lembut di bawah hidungnya yang mungil. Semua yang ada pada gadis ini tampak begitu indah untuk terus dipandang. Sehun yakin ia takkan menemukan gadis yang jauh lebih mempesona dari Putri satu ini.

Seorang wanita tua mendekati Luhan. Sehun melihat Luhan merendahkan kepalanya seolah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Kemudian gadis itu membiarkan wanita itu bersama pelayan-pelayannya yang lain melepas mahkota pengantinnya beserta kerudungnya yang panjang.

"Semoga Anda berbahagia bersamanya, Tuan Puteri," bisik Minseok sesaat sebelum meninggalkan gadis yang terus berlutut di depan altar itu.

"Terima kasih, Minseok," bisik Luhan pula. Dan ia kembali tenggelam dalam doanya.

Sesaat setelah itu, Raja Zhoumi dengan pakaian kerajaannya yang lengkap dengan jubah merahnya yang panjang dan berjahitkan benang emas keperak-perakan, memasuki Gereja Chreighton dan terus menuju altar. Tampak seorang prajurit yang berpakaian seragam lengkap membawa sebuah mahkota yang bertahtakan emas dan berbagai macam batu indah di belakangnya. Beberapa prajurit lain yang juga berpakaian lengkap mengawal mereka dengan ketat.

Sehun melihat Luhan masih terus memejamkan matanya walau tamu-tamu menjadi ramai karena terpesona pada mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta yang indah. Sehun tidak tahu apakah yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu. Ia hanya menduga gadis itu ingin menikmati saat-saat terakhir sebelum ia

menjadi Ratu dan ia membiarkannya.

Sesaat sebelum Raja Zhoumi berdiri di depan mereka, Luhan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia tahu saatnya sudah tiba dan ia telah siap menjadi Ratu dari dua kerajaan.

Pendeta muncul kembali di altar. Setelah itu Raja Zhoumi baru melepas mahkota di kepalanya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala Sehun.

"Hari ini dalam pernikahan kalian, aku menyerahkan tahta Kerajaan Aqnetta kepada kalian," Raja Zhoumi memulai upacara penyerahan tahta, "Aku ingin kalian memerintah Kerajaan Aqnetta dengan jujur, adil dan bijaksana. Dan demi kemakmuran dan kebahagian seluruh rakyat Kerajaan Aqnetta, aku ingin kalian bersumpah dengan hati yang tulus."

Kemudian pada Sehun, Raja Zhoumi berkata, "Sehun, hari ini aku mengangkatmu menjadi Raja dari Kerajaan Aqnetta menggantikan aku, Raja Zhoumi. Kau adalah Raja dari Kerajaan Skyvarrna dan aku ingin kau tidak membedakan kedua kerajaan."

Kemudian Pendeta mendekati Sehun dan meletakkan tangan Sehun di atas Kitab Suci. "Sebelum kau menjadi Raja, aku ingin mendengar sumpahmu. Sekarang ucapkanlah sumpahmu dalam kekudusan Allah," katanya.

"Saya, Sehun, bersumpah tidak akan membedakan Kerajaan Aqnetta dari Kerajaan Skyvarrna dan akan melakukan segala sesuatu yang terbaik bagi kebahagiaan Kerajaan Aqnetta."

"Dengan demikian, sejak saat ini kau lah Raja dari Kerajaan Aqnetta," kata Raja Zhoumi sesaat sebelum memasangkan mahkota itu di kepala Sehun.

Upacara penobatan masih belum selesai dan tidak seorang tamu pun yang berani menganggu dengan tepuk tangan.

"Luhan, pada hari ini pula aku mengangkatmu menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Aqnetta, menggantikan ibumu, Ratu Victoria. Sebagai istri dari Sehun, kau harus membantunya melakukan segala tugasnya demi kesejahteraan Kerajaan Aqnetta."

Sekali lagi setelah Raja Zhoumi berbicara, Pendeta mengambil alih. Ia meletakkan tangan Luhan di atas Kitab Suci dan berkata, "Sebelum menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Aqnetta, aku ingin mendengar sumpahmu. Sekarang ucapkanlah sumpahmu yang tulus dalam kekudusan Allah."

"Saya, Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta, Luhan," kata Luhan tegas namun tetap tenang dan perlahan-lahan, "Bersumpah atas nama Bapa, Putra dan Roh Kudus akan membantu suami saya dalam memerintah Kerajaan Aqnetta. Demi kemakmuran Kerajaan Aqnetta dan kebahagiaan rakyatnya, saya bersumpah akan melakukan setiap tugas saya dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Raja Zhoumi kembali menggantikan tugas Pendeta. Ia mengambil mahkota lain dari prajurit tadi. Kemudian ia berkata, "Dengan ini aku mengangkatmu menjadi Ratu Kerajaan Aqnetta yang harus membantu setiap tugas suamimu." Dan ia pun memasangkannya di kepala Luhan.

Kemudian Raja Zhoumi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Raja Zhoumi mengangkat tongkat emas yang tak kalah indahnya dengan mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta di antara kedua Raja dan Ratu baru itu. "Ini adalah tongkat kekuasaan Kerajaan Aqnetta. Sekarang aku ingin kalian berpegang pada tongkat ini dan sekali lagi bersumpah akan memerintah bersama demi Kerajaan Aqnetta."

Sehun segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Raja Zhoumi diikuti Luhan. Bersamaan keduanya berkata, "Kami bersumpah akan bersama-sama memerintah Kerajaan Aqnetta dan saling membantu demi kemakmuran Kerajaan Aqnetta."

"Dengan ini resmilah kalian menjadi Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Aqnetta. Atas nama Bapa, Putra dan Roh Kudus," Pendeta mengakhiri upacara penobatan, "Semoga kalian memerintah dalam nama kebenaran dan keadilan."

Akhirnya selesailah rangkaian upacara suci di Gereja Chreighton. Kembali Pendeta menyalami mereka. Kali ini bukan selamat atas pernikahan mereka tetapi selamat atas pengangkatan mereka menjadi penguasa Kerajaan Aqnetta yang baru.

Raja Zhoumi juga tidak ketinggalan memberi selamat. Ketika menyalami Luhan, ia berkata, "Jangan kecewakan aku."

Luhan hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Suasana ramai memenuhi Gereja Chreighton setelahnya. Tamu-tamu sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat dari dekat wajah sang Putri dan memberi ucapan selamat kepada mereka.

Prajurit yang tadi mengawal masuknya Raja Zhoumi beserta mahkota kerajaan, segera membuka jalan bagi keluarga kerajaan itu. Dalam perundingan antara Sehun dan Raja Zhoumi, disepakati setelah menikah di Gereja Chreighton, Luhan akan segera dibawa ke Istana Qringvassein. Alasan yang diberikan Raja Zhoumi saat itu adalah putrinya pasti lelah setelah menjalani dua upacara dalam waktu yang berturut-turut dan ia tidak ingin putrinya jatuh sakit karenanya. Saat itu Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dalam hati. Ia tahu Raja Zhoumi tidak ingin orang lain tahu rupa putrinya yang buruk.

Tetapi itu adalah saat itu. Saat ini sudah lain dari saat itu. Saat ini Sehun menganggap apa yang dikatakan Raja Zhoumi benar. Ia sendiri merasa sangat lelah setelah menjalani dua upacara yang cukup melelahkan dalam waktu satu hari. Belum lagi perjalanan panjang ke Istana Qringvassein yang harus ditempuh.

Apapun alasan Raja Zhoumi menyembunyikan istrinya dari orang banyak, Sehun tidak tahu. Tetapi Raja Zhoumi benar-benar menyembunyikannya dari siapapun.

Mungkin karena keingintahuan para tamu yang besar, prajurit yang memagari mereka kewalahan. Di saat-saat genting sebelum mereka terdorong oleh para tamu itulah datang pasukan lain dalam jumlah besar yang segera membantu mereka.

Entah dari mana mereka datang tetapi mereka tampak tiba-tiba muncul dari segala penjuru dan segera membuat pagar betis yang sangat kuat sehingga Sehun dan Luhan dapat terus berjalan di lorong depan altar yang memisahkan kedua baris bangku umat itu.

"Mungkin mereka lah pasukan rahasia Kerajaan Aqnetta," pikir Sehun saat melihat kesigapan pasukan yang baru datang itu.

Luhan melihat Sehun terus memperhatikan pasukan yang membukakan jalan bagi mereka. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu dan berkata, "Mereka pasukan Pengawal Istana."

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. "Pasukan Pengawal Istana?" Luhan hanya mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Sehun.

"Tak heran kalau tidak ada yang berani mencoba kekuatan militer Kerajaan Aqnetta," pikir Sehun tanpa berhenti memperhatikan pasukan itu.

Semua tampak tangguh dan kuat. Tidak seorang pun yang tampak lemah. Pandangan tajam mereka menyiratkan kekuatan yang tersembunyi. Benar-benar sekelompok pasukan yang tangguh. Pasukan Pengawal Istananya saja sangat tangguh seperti ini apalagi Angkatan Bersenjatanya yang lebih penting tugasnya yang bukan hanya melindungi keluarga Raja tetapi juga seluruh Kerajaan Aqnetta.

Tanpa kesulitan mereka berhasil mencapai kereta yang telah dipersiapkan di depan pintu.

Sehun segera membantu Luhan naik sebelum ia sendiri naik. Pasukan Pengawal Istana Qringvassein segera mengambil alih tugas Pasukan Pengawal Istana Vezuza. Mereka mengiringi kepergian kereta yang membawa Raja dan Ratu.

"Untung kita berhasil lolos dengan mudah," kata Sehun setelah mereka agak jauh dari Gereja Chreighton.

Luhan tidak menanggapinya.

Sehun melihat gadis itu memandang lurus ke luar jendela. Ia menduga gadis itu masih enggan meninggalkan kerajaannya. "Suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan kembali lagi ke sini," Sehun mencoba menghibur Luhan.

Luhan memalingkan kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Sehun mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Tidak," jawab Luhan singkat.

"Lebih baik kau tidur. Perjalanan ini sangat panjang. Ayahmu tidak ingin kau sakit," Sehun membujuk Luhan. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Aku sendiri sangat lelah dan yang kuinginkan saat ini hanya tidur."

"Lakukanlah," kata Luhan tanpa meninggalkan ketenangannya.

"Tidurlah," Sehun kembali mencoba membujuk Luhan, "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Aku janji."

Sehun pikir bila ia memberi contoh pada Luhan, gadis itu akan mengikutinya. Maka ia menyandarkan punggung dan memejamkan matanya. Kesunyian yang ada di antara mereka membuat Sehun menduga Luhan telah mengikuti tindakannya. Diam-diam ia membuka mata dan terkejut melihat Luhan masih tetap memandang ke luar jendela.

"Mungkin ia masih malu," pikir Sehun, "Tapi tak lama lagi ia akan lelah dan akhirnya tidur."

Sehun kembali memejamkan mata.

Luhan memandang tempat-tempat yang dilaluinya tanpa mengedipkan mata. Sungguh aneh ia sekarang Ratu dari kerajaannya sendiri, Kerajaan Aqnetta tetapi baru kali ini ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Daerah-daerah hijau itulah yang kini harus diperintahnya. Penduduk-penduduk yang ramah itulah yang kini menjadi rakyatnya. Ia sebagai Ratu harus bertindak bijaksana demi kemakmuran mereka.

Diam-diam Sehun memincingkan matanya. Lagi-lagi ia terkejut melihat Luhan tidak bergerak sejak tadi. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis yang duduk membelakanginya itu tetapi ia bisa merasakan gadis itu terpesona oleh hal-hal baru yang dilihatnya.

Sehun tidak heran. Seumur hidup dikurung dalam Istana Vezuza yang luas tanpa mengenal dunia luar, pasti tak tahu apa yang ada di luar istana. Istana Vezuza memang indah dan luas tetapi lebih luas lagi daerah di luar Istana Vezuza.

Sehun tidak lagi berpura-pura tidur. Ia juga tidak mencoba membujuk Luhan lagi. Sehun mengerti Luhan terlalu terpesona untuk merasa lelah.

.

.

.

**T B C**

.

.

.

**Big Thanks to (Reviewer Chap ****2****) :**

|Kazuma B'tomat|luhannieka|Frozen Peony|VelanditaSelly|Oh Juna93|mila|rikha-chan|F|Guest|ruixi1|ichan|LynKim|Guest|Qt|vidyafa11|Guest|cikatatsuya|niasw3ty|RZHH 261220 II|apalah arti sebuah nama|qie kaisoo 2|khalidasalsa|Guest|meimei|chenma|lisnana1|N. |hunhanie|artioct|BeibiEXOl|Sanshaini Hikari|nisaramaidah28|funkychen2199|Elfanna19|

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Review again please..**

.

.

.

**"140115"**


	4. Chapter 4

**TOPENG SANG PUTERI**

**_Main Cast _****: **Oh Se Hun, Lu Han (HunHan)

**_Genre _****: **Kingdom, Romance, Family

**_Length _****:** **C**hapter 4 0f ?

**_Summary_****:**

Sehun, seorang Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Baru saja diangkat menjadi seorang Raja demi menggantikan Ayahandanya yang telah wafat. Demi kepentingan rakyatnya Sehun ingin menyatukan Kerajaannya dengan Kerajaan Aqnetta.

Konon sejak Kerajaan Aqnetta berdiri, banyak yang berusaha menguasainya tetapi tidak pernah ada yang berhasil. Dan sampai sekarang hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kekuatan militer Aqnetta tidak dapat diabaikan. Kekuatan militernya yang tangguh itulah yang membuatnya tetap damai dalam kebebasannya. Siapapun yang ingin menyerang Kerajaan Aqnetta selalu berpikir berulang kali. Apalagi terdengar adanya kabar bahwa Kerajaan Aqnetta mempunyai sekelompok pasukan rahasia yang tiada tandingnya.

Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk melamar Sang Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta dengan niat untuk menyatukan dua kerajaan. Namun siapa menduga rencananya ini akan membawanya ke dalam kisah cinta yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_ ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita telah tiba, Paduka!"

"Akhirnya kita tiba juga. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin beristirahat dan makan sesuatu. Tak kusangka upacara pernikahan dan penobatan ditambah perjalanan selama tiga jam membuatku menjadi lapar."

Luhan diam seribu bahasa. Sejak tadi ia hanya melihat keluar jendela dan mengingat lingkungan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Sehun turun dari kereta kemudian membantu Luhan.

"Kami telah menantikan kedatangan Anda, Paduka," sambut seorang pelayan. Kemudian ia membawa mereka memasuki Istana Camperbelt.

Di dalam telah berdiri seluruh pelayan yang ada di Istana Camperbelt. Mereka berbaris rapi membentuk dua barisan. Satu di kanan dan satu di kiri. Mereka membungkuk hormat ketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan.

Pelayan itu berkata lagi, "Ijinkanlah saya atas nama seluruh pelayan mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Anda."

"Terima kasih, Jongdae."

Luhan hanya mengangguk perlahan tapi sikapnya telah menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya yang tulus.

"Kami yakin Paduka merasa lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Kami telah menyiapkan kamar untuk Paduka."

"Kurasa saat ini aku hanya ingin makan."

"Kami akan segera menyiapkan makan siang untuk Paduka."

"Sementara itu suruh pelayan membantu Luhan mengganti gaun pengantinnya," perintahnya. Kemudian pada Luhan, Sehun berkata lembut, "Kurasa sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaian. Gaun pengantin itu pasti telah menganggu gerakmu."

Dengan gerakan tangannya, pelayan itu memanggil beberapa pelayan wanita.

Tanpa banyak berbicara, Luhan mengikuti para pelayan yang mengantarkannya ke kamar yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya. Ketika Luhan sudah jauh, Sehun kembali berkata, "Chanyeol sudah datang?"

"Sudah, Paduka," jawab Jongdae.

"Anda mencari saya, Paduka?" Komandan Angkatan Laut Kerajaan Skyvarrna itu muncul dari belakang barisan para pelayan.

"Pantas aku tak melihatmu," gumam Sehun. "Bagaimana, Chanyeol? Semua sudah siap?"

"Sudah, Paduka," lapor Chanyeol, "Sesuai perintah Anda. Kami sudah siap berangkat sore ini."

"Bagus," kata Sehun puas. "Lanjutkan tugasmu. Kurasa tak sampai sore, kami akan segera berangkat."

"Baik, Paduka."

Sehun meninggalkan para pelayan itu. Seperti ketika Luhan berjalan di antara mereka, para pelayan itu membungkuk hormat. Sehun menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin beristirahat selama beberapa saat sebelum makan siang. Ia tidak merasa terlalu lelah tetapi kejutan yang dibuat istrinya membuatnya lelah.

Hingga kini Sehun tak mengerti mengapa gadis secantik itu disembunyikan Raja Zhoumi dari masyarakat. Raja Zhoumi juga diam saja ketika semua orang mengatakan putrinya gemuk dan jelek. Mengapa Raja Zhoumi melakukan itu semua tidak dapat dijawab Sehun. Hanya Raja Zhoumi yang tahu mengapa ia melakukan itu mungkin Luhan juga tahu. Tapi tak mungkin ia menanyakan hal itu pada Luhan sendiri. Luhan pasti sudah tahu apa kata orang tentang dirinya dan ia pasti dapat menduga bagaimana penolakan rakyat Kerajaan Skyvarrna ketika rajanya ingin menikahi dirinya yang tak jelas seperti apa.

"Luhan," gumam Sehun. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar tapi yang muncul bukan lukisan indah di sepanjang langit-langit bukan juga patung-patung kecil di langit-langit. Sehun melihat wajah Luhan.

Gadis yang cantik dan tampak lembut. Seorang gadis yang sangat lembut khas wanita Timur. Matanya yang hitam mengandung misteri Timur. Rambut hitamnya membingkai wajahnya yang cantik.

Luhan sangat elok. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya Sehun melihat seorang gadis yang secantik Luhan. Sehun terus memandang bayangan wajah Luhan yang tampak di langit-langit kamar.

Suara dentang lonceng tanda makan siang telah siap, mengejutkannya. Sehun ingat ia sedang menanti makan siang yang disiapkan pelayan. Cepat-cepat Sehun mengganti pakaiannya.

Tak lama setelah Sehun merapikan dirinya, Jongdae mengetuk pintu. "Makan siang sudah siap, Paduka," lapornya.

Sehun berjalan lambat ke Ruang Makan. Ketika melewati kamar Luhan, ia melihat pintu itu masih tertutup rapat. Sehun berpikir Luhan masih sibuk berdandan dan ia semakin memperlambat langkahnya. Penjaga membukakan pintu Ruang Makan untuk Sehun. Sehun melangkah masuk dan tertegun.

Seorang gadis duduk di bingkai jendela dan memandang jauh ke depan. Tubuhnya yang terbungkus gaun hijau cerah tampak elok. Perlahan gadis itu memalingkan kepala. Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, ia bangkit dan mendekati meja makan.

Sehun cepat-cepat menarik kursi untuk Luhan.

"Terima kasih," kata Luhan singkat.

Sehun duduk di kepala meja samping gadis itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku pasti telah membuatmu lama menunggu."

"Saya baru tiba."

Pelayan yang telah bersiap-siap di ruangan itu segera melayani mereka. Bergantian mereka masuk sambil membawa baki perak berisi makanan yang lezat-lezat.

Mereka makan tanpa banyak bicara. Sampai pelayan membawa makanan penutup, Luhan diam seribu bahasa.

Setelah pelayan membawa masuk makanan penutup, Sehun berkata, "Mari kita ke Ruang Duduk. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Luhan tetap tidak berkata-kata saat mengikuti Sehun.

Sehun membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk. Setelah itu ia menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Ada yang perlu kau ketahui."

Luhan diam memandang pria yang duduk di depannya.

"Ini mengenai perjalanan kita ke Kerajaan Skyvarrna," kata Sehun, "Kau pasti menduga kita akan melewati jalan darat. Tapi aku telah merencanakan kita akan melewati jalan laut. Saat ini laut sedang cerah-cerahnya kupikir kau pasti senang kalau kita lewat sana. Aku tahu kau ingin melihat dunia luar yang selama ini tak pernah kau lihat. Aku juga ingin kau melihatnya."

"Kita akan berangkat hari ini juga. Kurencanakan kita berangkat nanti sore, tetapi aku merasa kita bisa berangkat lebih pagi dari yang kurencanakan semula. Sekarang kau beristirahatlah dulu. Nanti bila hampir tiba saatnya untuk berangkat, aku akan menyuruh pelayan memanggilmu."

Luhan beranjak bangkit.

Sehun juga bangkit. Ia memegang lengan Luhan sebelum gadis itu pergi. "Aku berharap kau tidur yang nyenyak. Perjalanan dari Kerajaan Aqnetta ke Istana Camperbelt pasti telah melelahkanmu. Dari rumah musim panasku ini, kita akan ke pelabuhan. Perjalanannya kurang lebih setengah lama perjalanan tadi."

Luhan hanya melihat Sehun dengan tenang.

Sehun termenung melihat Luhan berlalu dari hadapannya dengan anggunnya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Luhan tahu ia tidak merasa lelah. Ia tidak akan dapat tidur seperti keinginan Sehun.

Luhan terus melewati tempat tidur dan berdiri di serambi. Seperti kebiasaannya, ia memandang langit di kejauhan dan berpikir. Sehun mengerti apa yang dirasakannya. Itu yang membuatnya heran. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya tapi pria itu tahu ia ingin melihat seluruh wajah dunia yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Sehun telah menunjukkan padanya rumah-rumah penduduk yang berjajar di tepi jalan. Hijaunya hutan rimbunnya pepohonan di dekatnya. Sekarang Sehun akan menunjukkan padanya indahnya laut di saat menjelang musim gugur.

Luhan termenung.

.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk perlahan kamar Luhan.

Semula Sehun ingin menyuruh pelayan membangunkan Luhan, tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir, ia merasa lebih baik ia sendiri yang membangunkan Luhan. Sekarang, di sinilah ia, menanti jawaban Luhan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Sehun mengira Luhan masih tidur. Sehun ragu membangunkan Luhan. Ia yakin gadis itu kelelahan setelah perjalanan jauh pertamanya. Tapi saat ini kereta telah siap mengantar mereka.

Perlahan-lahan Sehun membuka pintu itu. Perlahan-lahan pula ia menutup pintu. Sehun masih ragu membangunkan Luhan. Sehun melihat ke depan dan terkejut. Luhan duduk di pagar serambi. Seperti tadi, matanya memandang jauh ke depan.

"Luhan."

Gadis itu masih tenggelam dalam dunianya.

"Luhan!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya.

Luhan memalingkan kepalanya. Saat itulah Sehun menyadari Luhan tidak tampak telah tidur. Gadis itu masih tetap segar seperti ketika dua jam lalu ia duduk bersamanya di Ruang Duduk.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sehun heran, "Mengapa kau tidak beristirahat?"

"Saya tidak mengantuk."

Sehun memincingkan matanya dengan heran. "Kau yakin kau tidak lelah?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku mengundur keberangkatan kita. Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah akhirnya jatuh sakit."

Luhan melihat ke bawah pada kereta yang telah siap di depan Istana Camperbelt.

Sehun ikut melihat Pengawal Kerajaan yang tengah menanti mereka kemudian berpaling pada Luhan. "Mereka pasti mengerti keputusanku ini. Seperti aku, mereka juga tidak ingin kau sakit."

"Raja yang baik tidak pernah mengecewakan rakyatnya," kata Luhan sambil berlalu dari sisi Sehun.

Sehun segera mengikuti Luhan. "Ratu yang baik tidak pernah membuat rakyatnya cemas," balas Sehun.

Luhan tidak membantah juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia mengambil topinya di atas tempat tidur dan membuka pintu.

"Baiklah," kata Sehun menyerah, "Aku mengerti kau ingin segera melihat laut."

Lagi-lagi Sehun membuat Luhan heran. Ia tidak mengatakan keinginannya tapi Sehun tahu ia ingin segera melihat laut biru yang membentang luas yang bertemu dengan langit biru.

Dengan sigap, Sehun mengangkat Luhan ke dalam kereta dan menutup pintu setelah memberikan perintahnya pada prajurit yang mengawal mereka.

"Kali ini," kata Sehun tegas ketika kereta mulai berjalan, "Aku ingin kau tidur."

Luhan tetap memandang keluar jendela. Melihat matahari yang tengah memancarkan sinarnya yang menyilaukan.

Seperti tadi, Sehun membujuk Luhan. "Tidurlah. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu."

Luhan tetap membandel.

Sehun mengerti Luhan ingin melihat tempat-tempat yang mereka lalui. Tapi ia juga mengerti Luhan lelah. Walaupun gadis itu tak mengakuinya, Sehun tahu.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu," Sehun meyakinkan Luhan, "Aku juga akan tidur. Sejak tadi aku tidak beristirahat sedikitpun."

"Lakukanlah," kata Luhan tanpa berpaling.

Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian, Luhan merasa matanya lelah. Sejak siang tadi ia memaksakan matanya melihat hal-hal yang baru. Ia senang melihatnya dan tidak ingin melewatkan tiap tempat, tapi tubuhnya menolak. Tubuhnya yang tidak pernah dibawa pergi jauh merintih lelah dan membuat matanya lelah juga.

Luhan tidak dapat menahan rasa lelahnya dan akhirnya ia memilih menyandarkan punggung sebentar. Luhan melihat Sehun tidur dengan tangan terlipat di belakang kepalanya. Sesaat Luhan ragu-ragu. Kemudian Luhan duduk menjauh di pojok kereta dan beristirahat. Ia akan mengistirahatkan matanya sebelum memperhatikan pemandangan yang baru baginya itu.

Entah berapa lama ia memejamkan mata, Luhan sudah tidak tahu lagi tetapi ia dapat merasakan sesuatu menyentuhnya. Luhan tidak tahu apakah itu ia merasa ia tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk membuka matanya. Sesaat kemudian Luhan merasa hangat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa diselimuti oleh perasaan hangat dan aman. Angin yang beberapa saat lalu masih terasa menerpa tubuhnya tidak terasa lagi. Kehangatan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tanpa sadar, Luhan semakin merapatkan diri ke asal perasaan hangat itu dan kembali terlelap.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan angin dingin yang keras menerpa tubuhnya. Ia menggigil tapi kehangatan itu segera menyelimuti tubuhnya. Luhan semakin membenamkan tubuhnya dalam kehangatan itu.

Belum lama ia merasakan kehangatan itu ketika Luhan merasa tubuhnya seperti dibuai. Gerakan-gerakan yang lembut membuatnya merasa seperti bayi yang sedang dibuai dalam gendongan. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa dingin. Tetapi kali ini tidak ada kehangatan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata berulang-ulang ketika melihat dinding putih di depannya. Luhan kembali teringat pada perasaan hangat yang terus menyelimutinya. Pada sepasang tangan kekar yang memeluknya dengan lembut. Tangan yang memeluknya erat-erat sehingga ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sepanjang perjalanan.

Luhan melihat sekeliling ruangan. Dalam kegelapan, ia hampir tidak dapat melihat apapun. Ruangan itu gelap hanya seberkas cahaya dari lubang jendela yang menyinari tempat itu.

Didekatinya jendela bulat itu dan ia tertegun.

Laut yang biru tampak hitam sehitam langit malam. Sinar-sinar bintang membuat laut tampak berkilau-kilau keemasan. Ombak-ombak kecil berlarian di permukaan laut. Di kejauhan tak tampak apapun selain warna hitam dan cahaya yang kemilauan. Langit juga tidak tampak. Laut dan langit bersatu dalam kegelapan malam.

Keindahan laut di malam hari membuat Luhan terpesona.

.

.

.

Sehun tertegun. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Luhan membuat dirinya terpesona.

Beberapa saat lalu saat ia membaringkan Luhan, ia melihat gadis itu tertidur sangat nyenyak. Demikian pula ketika ia berada dalam pelukannya. Luhan yang telah tertidur di dalam kereta itu sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika ia meraih gadis itu dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan kepalanya terkulai lemah di dadanya selama perjalanan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan berpaling.

"Kukira kau masih tidur. Tidurmu sangat nyenyak seolah kau tidak akan bangun sebelum pagi."

Luhan diam saja.

Sehun tersenyum. "Sebaiknya aku memanggil Kyungsoo."

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Kupikir ia akan sangat membantumu dalam perjalanan ini. Ia juga dapat menjadi temanmu," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sehun meletakkan lilin di meja tengah ruangan dan meninggalkan Luhan.

Sesaat kemudian seorang wanita muncul dengan tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Paduka. Nama saya Kyungsoo. Saya di sini bertugas melayani Anda. Kalau ada yang harus saya lakukan, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya juga jangan ragu untuk memarahi saya bila saya berbuat salah," wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Paduka Raja meminta saya membantu Anda membersihkan diri," kata Kyungsoo pula.

Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika wanita itu membantunya melepaskan gaunnya.

Luhan merasa segar kembali setelah mandi. Rasa lelah dan rasa kantuknya hilang bersama air mandinya. Ia merasakan kedinginan yang menyegarkan.

Setelah menyisir rambut hitamnya, Kyungsoo mengundurkan diri. Luhan mengawasi wanita itu hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu. Kemudian Luhan duduk dan menatap keluar jendela.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Luhan melihat Sehun mendekatinya.

"Maukah kau ikut denganku melihat laut musim gugur?"

Sehun tak menanti jawaban Luhan. Dengan lembut ia menarik berdiri Luhan dan menggandengnya keluar kamar.

Angin dingin laut membuat Luhan menggigil kedinginan. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, Sehun memeluknya dan membawanya ke geladak kapal.

"Indah bukan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau masih kedinginan?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab Luhan dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Seharian ini," kata Sehun, "Aku hampir tidak mendengar suaramu. Apakah kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak," jawab Luhan singkat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau mungkin marah padaku tetapi kau tidak mau mengatakannya," Sehun mengalah.

Luhan memperhatikan laut yang tampak hitam sehitam langit malam. Laut dan langit tampak seakan-akan bersatu dalam kegelapan. Sinar bintang di langit memantul di laut yang berombak dan membuat laut bersinar kemilauan. Angin laut yang dingin terus bertiup mengembangkan layar kapal. Kapal yang berjalan perlahan dibuai oleh ombak kecil. Luhan senang merasakan buaian laut itu. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang dibuai oleh ibunya.

Sehun melihat gadis di sampingnya itu dengan heran. Perasaannya mengatakan gadis itu merasa senang tapi wajahnya tetap tenang. Sehun ragu apakah gadis itu menyukai perjalanan laut ini.

Diakuinya ia sama sekali tidak mengenal sifat istrinya yang ternyata berbeda jauh dari apa yang dibayangkannya juga dibayangkan semua orang. Sehun kembali memandang laut.

Perjalanan laut masih akan berlangsung seminggu lagi. Itu berarti masih seminggu lagi rakyat Kerajaan Skyvarrna akan tahu rupa Putri yang dinikahinya. Tetapi sebelum itu, pasti sudah ada berita tentang Putri Luhan di koran.

Sehun yakin seperti dirinya, semua rakyatnya akan terkejut melihat rupa Putri Kerajaan Aqnetta.

"Permisi, Paduka," kata Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

" Ada apa, Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun.

"Makan malam sudah disiapkan di kamar Paduka Ratu, seperti perintah Anda," Kyungsoo melaporkan.

"Terima kasih. Kami akan segera ke sana." Kemudian pada Luhan, Sehun berkata lembut, "Mari, Luhan."

Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Sehun menuntunnya kembali ke kamarnya.

Meja di tengah kamar Luhan telah diatur dengan rapi. Sepasang lilin putih dinyalakan di tengah meja yang juga dihiasi oleh mawar merah itu. Suasana di dalam kamar itu telah diubah sedemikian rupa menjadi romantis.

Sehun menarik kursi untuk Luhan. Seperti tadi siang, Luhan hanya diam saja. Sehun terus memandang Luhan yang berdiam diri sepanjang makan malam itu.

Pelayan berlalu lalang membawakan makanan dan melayani mereka.

Suasana di kamar Luhan selama makan malam itu sunyi. Tidak seorang pun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Luhan, si gadis tenang, sepanjang hari memang selalu berdiam diri. Tetapi Sehun sengaja berdiam diri. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa membuat Luhan berbicara. Sepanjang hari ini ia telah bertanya banyak dan mencoba membuat Luhan berbicara tetapi Luhan lebih banyak berdiam diri.

Pelayan membawa pergi piring mereka.

Sehun diam memandang wajah Luhan.

"Ada masalah penting yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Luhan diam mendengarkan.

"Ini masalah pernikahan kita. Kau harus tahu pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan politik belaka. Hubungan baik antara Kerajaan Aqnetta dan Kerajaan Skyvarrna telah terjalin selama berabad-abad. Aku berpikir alangkah baiknya bila hubungan ini dipererat. Karena itu aku melamarmu. Ayahmu telah mengerti keinginanku ini dan ia juga menganggap ini adalah ide baik. Dengan pernikahan ini aku juga ayahmu mengharapkan rakyat dari kedua kerajaan ini semakin akrab."

"Dan karena kita belum saling mengenal, aku ingin kita berhubungan sebagai teman. Kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan ini bukan?"

Sejak awal Luhan juga mengerti ini adalah pernikahan politik biasa.

"Aku senang kau mengerti." Sehun terdiam beberapa saat kemudian berkata, "Malam semakin larut. Kupikir sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

Setelah Sehun menghilang di balik pintu, Luhan menuju jendela dan mengawasi langit.

"Sejak dulu langit dan bumi tidak pernah bersatu. Kini langit dan bumi terlihat bersatu tetapi dalam kegelapan yang pekat," kata Luhan termenung.

Luhan menuju geladak. Dipandanginya langit tanpa sedikit pun berkedip. Rambut hitamnya yang basah dibiarkannya dipermainkan angin laut. Sampai rambut itu kering, Luhan masih berdiri memandang laut. Gaun lengan panjang Luhan membuat gadis itu tidak terlalu merasa kedinginan. Luhan senang memandang laut dan langit yang bersatu itu seperti ia senang melihat hal-hal yang baru baginya.

Sehun telah menunjukkan banyak hal pada Luhan. Entah apa yang akan ia tunjukkan pada Luhan esok hari.

.

.

.

**T B C**

.

.

.

**Big Thanks to (Reviewer Chap 3) :**

|VelanditaSelly|hhyunn|vidyafa11|one|Happybacon|BeibiEXOl|Sanshaini Hikari|rikha-chan|lisnana1|ruixi1|Guest|SFA30|hunhanie|apalah arti sebuah nama|Xiao Rose|Oh Juna93|khalidasalsa|Guest|niasw3ty|chenma|luhannieka|Kiela Yue|cikatatsuya|LS-snowie|RZHH 261220|Kiela Yue|ichan|3678fans - EXO|doremifaseul|EXOST Panda|meimei|KyuvilHundsome|

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Review again please..**

.

.

.

**"****21****0115"**


	5. Chapter 5

**TOPENG SANG PUTERI**

**_Main Cast _****: **Oh Se Hun, Lu Han (HunHan)

**_Genre _****: **Kingdom, Romance, Family

**_Length _****:** Chapter 5 0f ?

**_Summary _****:**

Sehun, seorang Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Baru saja diangkat menjadi seorang Raja demi menggantikan Ayahandanya yang telah wafat. Demi kepentingan rakyatnya Sehun ingin menyatukan Kerajaannya dengan Kerajaan Aqnetta.

Konon sejak Kerajaan Aqnetta berdiri, banyak yang berusaha menguasainya tetapi tidak pernah ada yang berhasil. Dan sampai sekarang hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kekuatan militer Aqnetta tidak dapat diabaikan. Kekuatan militernya yang tangguh itulah yang membuatnya tetap damai dalam kebebasannya. Siapapun yang ingin menyerang Kerajaan Aqnetta selalu berpikir berulang kali. Apalagi terdengar adanya kabar bahwa Kerajaan Aqnetta mempunyai sekelompok pasukan rahasia yang tiada tandingnya.

Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk melamar Sang Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta dengan niat untuk menyatukan dua kerajaan. Namun siapa menduga rencananya ini akan membawanya ke dalam kisah cinta yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_ ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan!"

Luhan memalingkan perhatiannya dari laut biru.

"Seharian aku melihatmu berdiri di sini. Kau senang melihat laut?"

"Ya," jawab Luhan singkat, seperti biasanya.

Laut yang biru telah mempesona Luhan. Di malam hari Luhan dapat melihat laut seakan-akan bersatu dengan langit. Dan di pagi hari ia dapat melihat laut biru yang membentuk garis lurus dengan langit biru.

"Laut memang indah. Aku senang melihatnya terlebih saat matahari terbit atau matahari terbenam. Kau telah melihat matahari terbit pagi tadi?"

"Ya."

Luhan telah banyak mendengar tentang keindahan laut saat matahari terbit juga matahari terbenam. Pagi ini ia bangun pagi-pagi dan berdiri di geladak untuk melihat matahari terbit.

Gadis itu telah membuktikan sendiri apa yang dikatakan banyak orang. Matahari yang terbit di laut memang tampak indah bahkan lebih indah dari apa yang dikatakan orang-orang.

Sesaat sebelum matahari muncul, langit tampak kemerahan dengan sinar-sinar orange ikut mewarnai langit. Warna merah yang cerah itu mengusir langit malam yang gelap. Beberapa saat kemudian matahari yang tampak besar seolah-olah muncul dari dalam laut. Matahari terus muncul perlahan-lahan sampai akhirnya ia menunjukkan seluruh wajahnya yang besar dan merah menyala.

Saat itu Luhan mengerti mengapa Minseok mengatakan sinar matahari pagi membawa harapan baru dalam hidup setiap orang. Malam yang dingin dan gelap terusir oleh sinar matahari yang terang dan menghangatkan. Sinar itu mencerahkan hati siapa saja dan memunculkan harapan baru di dalam hati yang melihatnya.

Matahari siang memang tidak bersahabat terutama di musim panas, tetapi matahari pagi muncul dengan harapan-harapan baru.

Harapan-harapan baru yang dibawa matahari itulah yang berabad-abad lalu membangkitkan semangat para pelaut.

Dimulai dari bangsa Mesir kira-kira tahun 2000 SM yaitu oleh orang yang bernama Hennu. Menurut kepercayaan bangsa Mesir pada jaman itu, dunia ini dataran bulat yang dikelilingi air. Mereka menyangka bahwa Sungai Nil berasal dari kumpulan air itu di selatan dan mengalir lewat sebuah gua di dalam gunung.

Mula-mula Hennu membawa rombongannya menyeberangi gurun pasir ke ujung utara Laut Merah. Di sini mereka membangun kapal-kapal, lalu berlayar ke Punt melalui Laut Merah. Penduduk Punt ramah tamah. Hennu membuat kapal-kapalnya dengan barang-barang berharga, lalu kembali ke Mesir dengan selamat. Setibanya di tanah airnya kisah pelayarannya yang luar biasa dipahat pada sebuah batu.

Kapal Hennu mempunyai dasar yang datar serta haluan dan buritan yang menonjol. Ia terbuat dari potongan-potongan kayu kecil yang disatukan dan diperkuat dengan tali dan kulit mentah. Tiangnya hanya satu berbentuk huruf V terbalik, sedang layarnya juga hanya satu. Kapal itu dikemudikan dengan dayung-dayung kasar yang dilekatkan pada sisinya. Bila angin tidak cukup baik untuk menggunakan layar, pengayuh-pengayuh yang berdiri mendayung kapal itu.

Itulah kapal pertama yang dibuat manusia.

Tiba-tiba kapal berguncang keras.

Sehun cepat-cepat menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan cemas. Beberapa prajurit berlari lalu-lalang dengan panik. Sementara itu kapal terus bergerak dengan keras. Ayunan kapal yang tenang membuat Luhan merasa terbuai tetapi ayunan yang keras ini membuat Luhan merasa mual. Baru kali ini ia bepergian dengan kapal dan ia belum pernah mengalami guncangan sekeras ini. Sepanjang hari kemarin kapal terus berlayar dengan tenang.

Luhan merasa apa yang telah dimakannya pagi tadi mulai naik ke atas tenggorokannya. Luhan mual dan kepalanya terasa pening. Luhan bersyukur Sehun memeluknya kalau tidak, Luhan yakin ia akan jatuh pingsan. Kakinya terasa lemas sekali sementara itu matanya terasa berkunang-kunang.

"Kurasa sesuatu telah terjadi," kata Sehun, "Sebaiknya aku membawamu kembali ke kamarmu."

Sehun membopong Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke kamarnya sambil menyesuaikan diri dengan gerakan kapal yang tidak teratur. Luhan, merasa ia terlalu lemah untuk melakukan sesuatu, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

Sehun melihat langit dengan cemas. Ia khawatir akan terjadi badai.

Itulah hal yang paling tidak diharapkannya akan terjadi selama perjalanan ini. Saat ini Sehun tidak dapat menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi. Luhan berada di gendongannya dan ia tidak mau gadis itu menjadi khawatir kalau tahu sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Sehun. Gadis itu menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Sehun dan mencoba mengatasi rasa mual di perut dan lehernya. Matanya terus berkunang-kunang dan apa yang dilihatnya hanya membuat dirinya semakin pusing. Luhan memejamkan mata. Sehun merasakan tubuh Luhan bergetar di pelukannya. Ia mengerti gadis itu ketakutan oleh hal yang baru pertama kali dialaminya ini. Sehun semakin berhati-hati membawa Luhan ke kamarnya.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi menanti Luhan, terkejut melihat Sehun datang dengan Luhan di gendongannya.

"Cepat siapkan tempat tidur," perintah Sehun.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat membenahi letak bantal dan menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh permukaan tempat tidur.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun meletakkan Luhan di tempat tidur.

Merasakan kelembutan tempat tidur, perlahan-lahan Luhan membuka matanya.

Sehun terkejut melihat wajah pucat Luhan. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari ia tak memperhitungkan kemungkinan Luhan mabuk laut.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sehun sambil menyelimuti Luhan, "Aku sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan kau mabuk laut."

"Ti… tidak apa… apa…," kata Luhan sambil mencegah tubuhnya memuntahkan kembali apa yang telah dimakannya pagi tadi.

"Kyungsoo," kata Sehun, "Carikan obat untuk Luhan."

"Baik, Paduka."

"Aku pun harus pergi, Luhan," kata Sehun lembut. "Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi."

Luhan menarik lengan baju Sehun.

Sehun melihat tangan putih yang memegang erat-erat lengan bajunya itu. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan itu dan berkata lembut, "Jangan khawatir, Luhan. Di sini kau aman. Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo juga akan kembali. Ia akan menemanimu sampai aku datang."

Sehun melepaskan pegangan itu dengan lembut. "Tunggulah Kyungsoo di sini."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya.

Sehun meninggalkan kamar Luhan dan segera menemui Chanyeol di ruang kemudi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah akan ada badai?"

"Tidak, Paduka," jawab Chanyeol, "Guncangan tadi akibat kapal kita hampir menabrak karang. Kami telah berhasil menjauhi karang-karang itu tetapi sebagian dari lambung kapal tertabrak akibatnya air masuk dan kapal menjadi tidak seimbang."

"Perintahkan beberapa orang untuk memperbaiki kerusakan kapal dan membuang air yang masuk."

"Paduka tidak perlu khawatir. Saya telah melakukannya."

"Untuk menghindari kerusakan yang lebih parah, kita harus mendarat di daratan terdekat. Di sana kita akan memeriksa kerusakan dengan lebih teliti. Jangan sampai ada kerusakan yang terlewatkan."

"Saya mengerti, Paduka."

Sehun melihat laut yang tenang. "Aku berharap tidak terjadi badai selama perjalanan ini hingga kita sampai di Leiffberg."

"Saya juga berharap cuaca akan tetap tenang seperti ini hingga kita sampai di Leiffberg."

Sehun mengawasi laut yang tenang.

Chanyeol mulai memeriksa kedudukan mereka dan membuka peta untuk mencari daratan terdekat untuk mendarat. Sementara itu di geladak, beberapa kelasi berlalu lalang kepanikan.

"Paduka! Paduka!"

" Ada apa, Kyungsoo?"

"Gawat, Paduka," kata Kyungsoo terengah-engah, "Paduka Ratu…"

" Ada apa dengannya?" potong Sehun panik.

"Paduka Ratu tidak mau makan obat dan ia tampak sangat pucat. Saya sudah membujuknya tetapi ia tidak mau."

"Aku mengerti."

Sehun menuju kamar Luhan. Sehun melihat wajah Luhan tampak putih pucat. Gadis itu tampak sangat kesakitan. Sehun duduk di samping Luhan. Dengan satu tangannya, ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan tangannya yang lain meraih obat di meja samping tempat tidur.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau minum obat? Kau harus minum obat ini agar kau merasa lebih baik."

"S…"

Sehun tidak melewatkan kesempatan baik ketika Luhan membuka mulutnya. Cepat-cepat ia meraih gelas dan menyodorkannya di bibir Luhan.

"Obat ini akan membuatmu mengantuk tetapi setelah kau bangun nanti, kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Luhan meneguk sedikit air yang disodorkan di mulutnya. Luhan takut air itu akan membuat perutnya semakin mual dan akhirnya ia memuntahkan semua yang ada di perutnya.

Sehun menyeka keringat dingin di kepala Luhan yang tersandar di dadanya itu.

"Keadaanmu sangat mengkhawatirkan aku, Luhan. Aku akan menyuruh Chanyeol mendarat di kota terdekat. Dari sana kita akan ke Istana Qringvassein dengan kereta kuda. Kita akan berjalan pelan-pelan agar kau dapat pulih sebelum kita mencapai Skellefreinth."

Tangan Luhan bergetar ketika ia berusaha meraih tangan Sehun. Sehun melihatnya dan ia cepat-cepat meraih tangan Luhan.

"Ti… ti… ti…dak… p… pe… per… lu…"

"Perlu!" bantah Sehun, "Kalau aku memaksa kau pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini, kau akan jatuh sakit. Itu adalah hal yang tidak kuinginkan. Rakyat kita pasti juga tidak ingin Ratunya sakit."

"Baiklah," Sehun cepat-cepat mengalah ketika melihat Luhan hendak berkata, "Kita akan membicarakannya setelah kau merasa lebih baik. Sekarang kau beristirahat saja."

Luhan mulai merasa mengantuk.

Sehun terus memeluk Luhan sampai gadis itu tertidur. Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan dan menyelimutinya.

Seperti dulu, ia senang melihat wajah cantik itu tidur dengan tenang. Tetapi kali Sehun tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan. Sehun ingin menjaga Luhan.

Sehun meletakkan kursi di samping tempat tidur Luhan. Melalui pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dan kamar Luhan, ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil koran tetapi ia tidak membacanya.

Sehun mengawasi wajah Luhan dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Sampai saat ini ia jarang mendengar suara Luhan. Luhan pendiam, sangat pendiam hingga kelihatannya ia marah pada Sehun dan tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Sampai saat ini pula Sehun tidak tahu mengapa gadis secantik Luhan dikurung Raja Zhoumi di Istana Vezuza.

Gadis itu baik tidur maupun tidak tidur selalu tenang bahkan ketika ia sakit pun matanya tetap terlihat tenang. Mata hitam yang selalu tenang itu indah dipandang. Hitam bagai gua yang tak berujung dan penuh misteri. Misteri kecantikan yang selalu memabukkan tiap orang untuk terus memandangnya.

Diam-diam Sehun mengakui ia senang melihat wajah cantik itu baik sedang tidur maupun tidak. Untuk saat ini lebih aman bila ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah cantik itu saat gadis itu tidur. Kalau saat gadis itu bangun, Sehun tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan.

Terdorong perasaannya, Sehun membungkuk mencium bibir yang terkatup rapat itu.

"Paduka." Panggilan ragu-ragu itu membuat Sehun terpaksa berpaling dari Luhan.

"Saya minta maaf telah mengganggu Anda," Kyungsoo berkata hati-hati.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang hendak kau katakan, Kyungsoo. Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Ini mengenai Paduka Ratu. Selama ini Paduka Ratu hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan saya. Saya khawatir Paduka Ratu tidak mengerti apa yang saya katakan."

"Kupikir ia mendiamkanmu bukan karena Luhan tidak mengerti, tetapi karena ia memang pendiam. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kyungsoo. Aku melihat Luhan menyukaimu hanya saja dia terlalu pendiam."

Kyungsoo lega Sehun mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkannya. "Raja Sehun memang orang yang pengertian," pujinya dalam hati.

"Hari ini kau bebas tugas, Kyungsoo. Aku yang akan menjaga Luhan untuk hari ini. Kau dapat bersenang-senang."

"Terima kasih, Paduka," kata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu. Sehun kembali pada peri mungilnya yang cantik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan kesulitan membiasakan matanya dalam cahaya yang memenuhi kamarnya. Sinar yang menyilaukan itu membuat Luhan melindungi matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan mengerjapkan mata berulang kali sebelum ia benar-benar terbiasa dengan sinar itu.

Sehun duduk di sisi Luhan. Perlahan-lahan ia mengangkat badan Luhan. Sementara tangannya yang lain menyangga punggung Luhan, Sehun menumpuk bantal di pinggiran ranjang. Sehun masih bersikap hati-hati ketika ia menyandarkan punggung Luhan di tumpukan bantal itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Saya baik-baik saja," jawab Luhan singkat.

Sehun tidak percaya. Ia meraba kening Luhan. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Kita…," Luhan tidak merasakan buaian laut yang lembut, "Kita telah mendarat?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Benar, kita sekarang sudah mendarat."

"Kita akan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan laut ini tetapi kita harus memeriksa lambung kapal. Guncangan siang tadi disebabkan kapal kita menabrak karang. Tabrakan itu menyebabkan lambung kapal koyak dan air masuk. Kerusakan itu telah dibenahi tetapi aku tetap memerintahkan kita mendarat di daratan terdekat. Aku ingin kerusakan diperiksa dengan lebih teliti sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku juga ingin pendaratan ini memulihkan keadaanmu."

Luhan diam saja. Ia sadar apa yang diinginkan Sehun benar.

Setelah guncangan yang membuat ia mual tadi, Luhan merasa ia perlu meninggalkan buaian laut yang dapat memabukkan itu. Tubuhnya harus sehat kembali agar dapat meneruskan perjalanan sampai akhir.

Luhan melihat jendela tempat sinar itu masuk. Ia ingin tahu apakah ini sudah saatnya matahari terbenam.

"Belum terlalu terlambat untuk melihat matahari terbenam." Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku akan memanggil Kyungsoo untuk membantumu mempersiapkan diri." Luhan melihat tubuhnya dan memerah. Gaunnya telah ditanggalkan dari tubuhnya. Yang melekat padanya adalah gaun tidurnya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Sehun melihatnya berbaring di ranjang dengan mengenakan gaun tidur sutra yang lembut. Pertama kemarin sore lalu sore ini.

Pintu diketuk seseorang lalu Kyungsoo muncul. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah sambil menyapanya, "Selamat sore, Paduka Ratu. Apakah Anda sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Luhan mengangguk. Gadis itu meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo dengan cekatan mengambil gaunnya dan membantunya mempersiapkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan hanya dapat terpana ketika melihat di buritan kapal terdapat meja yang telah dihiasi dengan taplak putih dan pot bunga besar. Sehun tersenyum ramah ketika mendekatinya. Pria itu mencium tangannya. "Kita akan makan siang di sini. Kau senang?"

Luhan melirik matahari yang hampir terbenam.

Sehun tertawa geli. "Baik. Aku ralat makan sore sebagai ganti makan siang kita yang terlewatkan."

"Aku berkata ingin mengenalmu karena itu aku juga ingin makan bersamamu."

Sehun membimbing Luhan ke meja makan. Seperti yang sering dilakukannya, Sehun menarik kursi untuk Luhan sebelum ia duduk di hadapan gadis itu.

Pelayan mulai melayani mereka.

Matahari yang terus mendekati wajah bumi menyinari mereka. Sinarnya yang merah terasa hangat. Angin laut yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi meramaikan suasana. Ombak laut membuai perahu.

Suasana makan siang seperti ini tidak pernah dibayangkan Luhan. Sangat romantis. Berdua menyantap makan siang sementara matahari menyinari mereka, angin memabukkan mereka dan laut membuai mereka. Sehun berdiri di samping Luhan yang tengah memandang matahari yang mulai memasuki peraduannya.

Langit membara terang. Matahari tampak sangat besar dan sinarnya yang jatuh di permukaan laut membuat laut tampak merah. Di sekeliling matahari tampak pelangi yang mempesona.

Tidak seorangpun dari mereka yang berbicara. Juga para pelayan yang tengah merapikan meja makan.

Sehun mengira Luhan akan terpesona melihat keindahan alam itu. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Luhan dan mendapati gadis itu tetap tenang. Ketika matahari sudah benar-benar memasuki peraduannya dan meninggalkan sinarnya yang membara pun, Luhan masih tetap tampak diam membisu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sehun sengaja memancing Luhan berbicara.

"Seperti tiara laut," jawab Luhan singkat.

Untuk sesaat Sehun kebingungan mendengar jawaban itu. Ia melihat laut di kejauhan dan mengerti apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

Sinar merah matahari di permukaan laut tampak seperti permata yang tiada taranya. Benar-benar permata laut yang indah.

Luhan melihat sekeliling kapal yang sepi.

"Malam ini mereka berkemah di daratan. Besok mereka akan kembali memeriksa kapal. Ketika kita mendarat tadi, hari sudah sore dan pemeriksaan belum selesai. Menurut perhitunganku, besok siang kita sudah akan berlayar kembali."

Luhan melangkah ke geladak kapal. Dari situ ia melihat prajurit-prajurit yang mengawal mereka telah mendirikan tenda. Sekarang mereka tengah bercakap-cakap sambil mengelilingi api unggun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sehun kaget ketika Luhan menuju tangga tali kapal. Sehun cepat-cepat menarik Luhan.

"Saya merasa kita tidak adil. Mereka tidur di tanah sementara kita tetap di kapal."

"Mereka yang ingin berkemah, Luhan," kata Sehun lembut, "Aku tidak melarang kalau mereka ingin tidur di kapal. Kurasa mereka sudah merindukan daratan."

Luhan memandang pantai di kejauhan.

Sehun berkata tegas, "Kau masih belum sehat benar. Jangan sampai kau tidur dengan angin dingin sepanjang malam terus menerpamu. Malam ini kau harus tidur di kamarmu yang hangat!"

Belum habis kekagetan Luhan mendengar nada-nada tegas dan memerintah itu ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat.

"Angin malam laut musim gugur sangat kejam. Ia akan membuatmu sakit. Kalau itu terjadi, aku akan membatalkan perjalanan ini walau kau tidak suka."

Luhan hanya berpegangan pada pundak Sehun yang lebar dan membiarkan pria itu membawanya ke kamarnya.

Kyungsoo telah menyalakan lilin-lilin. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah ketika melihat mereka. "Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Kyungsoo."

"Bila Anda mengijinkan, Paduka, saya ingin berkumpul dengan yang lain."

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau, Kyungsoo," kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo terpana mendengarnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum senang dan membungkuk badan dalam-dalam sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sehun menurunkan Luhan dengan hati-hati. "Aku tahu kau bisa bahasa kami."

Luhan diam saja.

"Kyungsoo khawatir kau tidak dapat mengerti Bahasa Latin Kuno. Sekarang ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kau dapat berbicara bahasa itu dengan fasih. Dan, sepertinya aku tidak harus berbicara dalam bahasamu."

Pelajaran bahasa Latin Kuno adalah satu di antara pelajaran-pelajaran lain yang diterima Luhan. Raja Zhoumi berulang kali menegaskan Luhan harus bisa menggunakan bahasa yang menjadi induk hampir semua bahasa di Eropa ini.

"Hari ini masih panjang. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain kartu atau catur sambil berbicara tentang sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Saya tidak mempunyai apa pun untuk diceritakan."

"Sebaliknya, Luhan, aku berpendapat kau mempunyai banyak hal menarik yang dapat kau ceritakan."

Luhan diam saja.

"Aku akan mengambilnya di kamarku."

Tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali bersama kotak catur dan sebuah buku tebal. Sehun menunjukkan buku itu pada Luhan.

"Aku menemukan buku ini ketika mencari catur ini. Kulihat kau sangat menyukai laut. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

Luhan melihat judul buku itu. "Gambaran Dunia" begitu judulnya.

"Buku ini ditulis oleh Marco Polo," Sehun menjelaskan, "Ia banyak bercerita tentang Negara-negara Timur. Tentang kerajaan yang semuanya berlapis emas, negeri-negeri yang subur. Semuanya ada."

"Bukan oleh Marco Polo," Luhan membenarkan, "Tetapi oleh seorang pengarang populer yang bernama Rusticello dari Pisa ."

"Tak kuduga kau banyak tahu tentang buku ini," Sehun terkejut. Luhan tidak menanggapi.

Sehun melihat pembicaraan tentang buku ini dapat membuat Luhan berbicara panjang lebar. Pria itu tidak membuang kesempatan ini.

"Mengapa bukan Marco Polo sendiri yang menulisnya?"

"Waktu itu Marco Polo ditangkap dan dipenjara oleh tentara Genoa. Sewaktu di dalam penjara itulah Marco Polo memutuskan untuk membukukan kisah perlawatannya. Dengan bantuan catatan-catatannya, ia mendiktekan pengalaman-pengalamannya kepada Rusticello yang waktu itu juga terpenjara bersamanya. Rusticello menterjemahkan cerita itu ke dalam bahasa Perancis Kuno, bahasa sastra Itali di abad 13. Buku itu selesai tahun 1298."

Sehun senang pada akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Luhan berbicara panjang. Tapi ia harus puas sekali membuat Luhan berbicara banyak. Selanjutnya Sehunlah yang banyak bicara. Luhan lebih banyak membenarkan atau mendengarkan.

Mereka berbicara tentang Marco Polo yang merupakan penjelajah pertama yang menempuh seluruh Asia dari barat ke timur dan kembali lagi.

Sehun menjelaskan apa saja yang ada dalam buku "Gambaran Dunia." Bagaimana Marco Polo menyebutkan semua kerajaan yang dilaluinya dan melukiskan negeri-negeri dan rakyatnya.

Sehun juga menjelaskan bahwa di dalam buku itu dijelaskan bahwa Marco Polo adalah orang yang pertama yang mendaki dataran Pamir yang tinggi di Asia Tengah dan menceritakan tentang gurun-gurun Pasir yang penuh bahaya. Ia adalah orang Eropa pertama yang melukiskan kehidupan rakyat Cina.

Marco Polo juga menggambarkan kehidupan di Tibet, Burma, Siam, Srilangka dan India . Semua negeri ini sudah dikunjunginya. Tetapi ia juga menceritakan tentang negeri-negeri berbatasan yang diketahuinya keadaannya dari orang lain.

Ia bicara mengenai Jepang dengan angkatan lautnya yang kuat dan diceritakannya tentang kereta luncur yang ditarik anjing, tentang rusa-rusa dan beruang-beruang kutub di Siberia dan daerah-daerah Kutub Utara yang beku.

Dalam bukunya yang diberi judul "Gambaran Dunia" Marco Polo menceritakan tentang kerajaan Kublai Khan yang makmur dan maju, tentang kekayaan kerajaan itu, perdagangan, jalan-jalan dan terusan-terusannya yang panjang.

Ia juga menceritakan tentang sistem pos Khan yang terdiri dari jaringan stasiun-stasiun kurir di seluruh kerajaannya. Penunggang-penunggang kuda menyampaikan berita-berita secara beranting dari stasiun yang satu ke stasiun yang lain.

Semua itu diceritakan Sehun kepadanya. Sepanjang malam Luhan mendengar bagaimana Sehun menjelaskan isi buku itu padanya. Luhan sudah membaca buku itu tetapi ia tetap tertarik mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

Mereka keasyikan membahas buku itu hingga tidak sadar hari telah berganti dan saat mereka sadar, waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah dua.

"Sudah hampir pukul setengah dua?" kata Sehun tak percaya ketika melihat jam. "Tak kuduga kita terlalu larut membicarakan buku ini hingga dini hari."

Luhan juga tidak menyadari waktu terus berjalan sementara ia asyik mendengar Sehun berbicara.

"Kurasa kita harus tidur sekarang juga kalau tidak ingin kita bangun lebih siang," kata Sehun sambil menutup buku, "Aku khawatir kita akan bangun terlambat."

Sehun meletakkan buku itu di meja lalu mendekati Luhan.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak," Sehun mencium dahi Luhan, "Selamat malam."Setelah Sehun menghilang di balik pintu, Luhan berganti gaun tidur lalu naik ke tempat tidur. Seperti Sehun, ia juga khawatir akan kesiangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetapi pagi ini ia sudah membuka matanya ketika hari masih gelap.

Sayup-sayup Luhan mendengar keramaian di kejauhan. Luhan tahu suara ramai itulah yang membangunkannya sepagi ini. Luhan tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan suara itu.

Luhan membuka lemari bajunya dan mencari mantel yang tebal. Kemudian ia menuju geladak yang menghadap pantai.

Di pantai prajurit-prajurit sudah terbangun. Terlihat beberapa api unggun sudah padam dan meninggalkan asap membumbung tinggi. Beberapa masih menyala terang.

Sejumlah prajurit menuju ke bagian pantai yang menjorok ke laut dan melemparkan sesuatu ke dalam laut. Yang lain ada yang masih berada dalam tenda tetapi ada juga yang menghidupkan api unggun kembali.

"Sepertinya mereka yang membuat kita terbangun."

Luhan membalikkan badan.

"Entah apa yang membuat mereka ribut seperti ini," Sehun mendekati Luhan, "Sangat ribut sampai suara mereka terdengar di sini."

Luhan melihat keramaian di pantai.

"Aku rasa mereka sedang memancing. Aku ingin sesekali sarapan dengan ikan bakar. Kau mau ikut?" Tanpa perlu bertanya pun Sehun tahu Luhan mau.

"Kita harus berganti baju dulu," Sehun mengajak Luhan kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar Luhan, Sehun berkata, "Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Luhan segera masuk dan cepat-cepat merapikan diri. Gadis itu ingin segera turun melihat keramaian di pantai. Luhan membiarkan rambut panjangnya terurai kemudian ia mengambil mantel coklatnya.

Ketika Luhan keluar, Sehun juga baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dengan gaun biru cerah itu, kau tampak seperti peri yang baru muncul dari laut," puji Sehun.

Luhan diam termenung.

Sehun mengambil mantel tanpa lengan di tangan Luhan kemudian mengenakannya pada Luhan. "Lebih baik kau memakai mantelmu. Di bawah sana lebih dingin dari di sini."

Sehun membawa Luhan ke geladak.

Luhan melihat laut di sekeliling kapal mereka.

"Kita akan ke pantai dengan perahu kecil," Sehun menjelaskan.

Luhan melihat di bawah telah ada sebuah perahu kecil.

"Aku akan turun dulu untuk menjagamu," kata Sehun kemudian pria itu menuruni tangga tali di samping kapal. Setelah menuruni beberapa tangga, Sehun berkata pada Luhan, "Turunlah, aku menjagamu."

Luhan mengikuti apa yang disuruh Sehun.

Sehun benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Pria itu menjaga Luhan dalam setiap langkahnya.

Ketika Sehun sampai di perahu, ia segera mengangkat tubuh Luhan dari tangga.

Luhan memegang erat-erat lengan Sehun sampai ia terbiasa oleh ombak yang menghantam perahu kecil itu.

Sehun membantu Luhan duduk di perahu kemudian ia duduk dan mulai mendayung.

Ketika mereka mulai meninggalkan kapal besar itu, Luhan melihat beberapa perahu mengikuti mereka. Luhan tahu prajurit yang ada di dalam perahu itu adalah pasukan pengawal Raja dan Ratu.

Semakin mereka menjauhi kapal besar itu, Luhan semakin tahu sebesar apa kapal itu. Kapal itu sangat besar dan kokoh. Tiang-tiang layarnya berdiri tegak menjulang ke angkasa seolah-olah memamerkan kekuatan mereka. Kapal yang berdiri di lautan itu tampak terayun-ayun oleh ombak besar. Kapal dengan laut biru yang membentang luas itu tampak seperti lukisan di dini hari.

Semakin mereka menjauhi kapal, semakin luas laut yang tampak oleh mata. Laut yang terhampar di depannya, tampak hitam dan memantulkan sinar kemilau bintang-bintang yang mulai memudar.

Sehun melihat gadis yang duduk di hadapannya itu memandang jauh. Pria itu terus mendayung kapal ke pantai.

Orang-orang yang berada di pantai tidak menyadari kedatangan Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan keramaian mereka sendiri.

Sehun melompat ke pantai ketika mereka tiba. Sehun mencegah Luhan yang hendak melompat juga. Sehun menarik perahu kecil itu ke pantai yang tidak tergenang air lalu mengangkat Luhan keluar dari perahu. Perahu-perahu lain yang mengikuti mereka juga mulai mendekati pantai. Tetapi baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak menanti mereka. Mereka berdua berjalan ke tenda-tenda di depan mereka.

Semua orang di sana tidak menyadari Raja dan Ratu mereka telah berada di dekat mereka hingga salah seorang yang kebetulan melihat ke arah laut, melihat mereka berjalan mendekat dengan sejumlah pasukan di belakang mereka.

"Paduka Raja dan Paduka Ratu datang!" teriaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks to (Reviewer Chap ****4****) :**

| one | Oh Juna93 | doremifaseul | khalidasalsa | Hun.K Salvatore | Sanshaini Hikari | psw7 | ruixi1 | apalah arti sebuah nama | BeibiEXOl | Happybacon | SFA30 | hhyunn | younlaycious88 | Guest | rikha-chan | EXOST Panda | niasw3ty | funkychen2199 | Xiao Rose | lisnana1 | kimyori95 | Entahlah | meimei | chenma | vidyafa11 | 3678fans - EXO | RZHH 261220 II | luhannieka | N. | VelanditaSelly |

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Review again please..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****28****0115"**


	6. Chapter 6

**TOPENG SANG PUTERI**

**_Main Cast_****: **Oh Se Hun, Lu Han (HunHan)

**_Genre_****: **Kingdom, Romance, Family

**_Length_****:** Chapter 6 0f ?

**_Summary_****:**

Sehun, seorang Putra Mahkota dari Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Baru saja diangkat menjadi seorang Raja demi menggantikan Ayahandanya yang telah wafat. Demi kepentingan rakyatnya Sehun ingin menyatukan Kerajaannya dengan Kerajaan Aqnetta.

Konon sejak Kerajaan Aqnetta berdiri, banyak yang berusaha menguasainya tetapi tidak pernah ada yang berhasil. Dan sampai sekarang hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kekuatan militer Aqnetta tidak dapat diabaikan. Kekuatan militernya yang tangguh itulah yang membuatnya tetap damai dalam kebebasannya. Siapapun yang ingin menyerang Kerajaan Aqnetta selalu berpikir berulang kali. Apalagi terdengar adanya kabar bahwa Kerajaan Aqnetta mempunyai sekelompok pasukan rahasia yang tiada tandingnya.

Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk melamar Sang Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Aqnetta dengan niat untuk menyatukan dua kerajaan. Namun siapa menduga rencananya ini akan membawanya ke dalam kisah cinta yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_DISCLAIMER :_**

Hai _Readers_, **AKU** **KEMBALI** **LAGI** **MEMBAWA** **FANFIC YANG AKU** **AMBIL** **DARI** **NOVEL TERJEMAHAN** **BERLATAR** **BELAKANG** **KERAJAAN** **EROPA** tapi tetap _My Bias_ EXO _Specially_ HunHan yang menjadi _Main_ _Cast_nya.

**SEKALI** **LAGI** **AKU** **KATAKAN, KALO****AKU NGEPOSTING FANFIC INI NIATNYA BUKAN UNTUK MENG-COPAS **tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ fanfic di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata yang Berbahasa Inggris dan kata hati tokoh yang bersangkutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_ ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang-orang itu terkejut. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk merapikan tempat itu dan beberapa sibuk menyambut.

"Selamat pagi, Paduka," kata Chanyeol kebingungan, "Maaf tempat ini kotor."

"Selamat pagi," balas Sehun, "Apakah kalian dapat tidur nyenyak?"

"Ya, Paduka."

"Apa yang sedang terjadi hingga keributan kalian terdengar sampai ke kapal induk?"

"Maafkan kami, Paduka," Chanyeol merasa bersalah, "Beberapa dari kami tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk makan pagi dengan ikan bakar. Tetapi dari tadi kami belum mendapat seekor pun. Itulah yang membuat kami ribut. Kami sungguh menyesal telah menganggu istirahat Anda, Paduka."

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol," kata Sehun, "Kami ke sini bukan untuk marah tetapi untuk ikut makan pagi dengan ikan bersama kalian."

Sehun melihat sekeliling. Beberapa orang tampak menanti umpannya dimakan ikan dan beberapa yang menyadari kedatangan mereka, sibuk merapikan peralatan untuk segera menyambut.

"Sudah lama aku tidak memancing," kata Sehun tiba-tiba, "Masih ada alat yang tersisa?"

"Ada , Paduka," kata Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol memanggil seseorang yang berada di dekat mereka.

Sehun melihat Luhan. "Kau mau di sini atau ikut bersamaku?"

Sebelum Luhan menjawab, Sehun berkata, "Aku tahu kau pasti ingin ikut bersamaku."

Luhan tak menanggapi.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang mendekati Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan sebuah alat pancing.

"Ini alatnya, Paduka," Chanyeol menyerahkan dengan hormat.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

Luhan mengikuti Sehun ke tempat prajurit yang lain memancing.

Prajurit-prajurit itu segera berdiri dan membersihkan bebatuan itu.

"Silakan duduk, Paduka," kata mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu. Kali ini aku hanya seorang pemancing biasa seperti kalian," kata Sehun, "Mari kita memancing."

Sehun duduk diikuti prajurit lainnya yang telah memancing disana sejak tadi.

"Berapa banyak ikan yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya Sehun sambil menanti umpannya dimakan ikan.

"Kami hanya mendapat sedikit, Paduka."

"Sepertinya ikan-ikan di tempat ini tahu akan dipancing sehingga kabur semua," gurau yang lain.

"Kalian kurang bersabar. Memancing membutuhkan kesabaran."

Mereka mengeluh panjang.

Sehun tertawa. "Kalian tidak bersabar seperti itu bagaimana bisa mendapat ikan?"

Luhan melihat pancing Sehun bergerak-gerak, ia memegang lengan pria itu.

Sehun menoleh. Ia melihat Luhan memandang laut kemudian mengikuti pandangan gadis itu.

"Rupanya aku telah mendapat seekor," kata Sehun menarik pancingnya.

Sehun melepas ikan yang menggelepar-gelepar itu. Luhan mengambil ember di sampingnya.

"Anda beruntung, Paduka. Anda telah mendapatkan seekor sedangkan kami yang sejak tadi di sini belum mendapatkan apapun."

"Kalian harus bersabar." Sehun melemparkan kailnya.

Pagi ini Sehun beruntung. Lebih beruntung daripada prajurit-prajuritnya yang lain. Ketika orang banyak itu menanti ikan mengambil umpannya, Sehun telah mendapatkan beberapa ekor.

"Mengapa ikan-ikan itu tidak mau berbelok sebentar?" keluh seorang di antara mereka.

"Karena ia takut padamu," jawab yang lain.

Sehun belum sempat ikut menanggapi ketika Luhan menyentuh lengannya lagi untuk memberitahukan pancingnya bergerak-gerak.

"Aku dapat lagi," kata Sehun senang, "Rupanya kali ini aku memang sedang beruntung."

Luhan menyodorkan embernya yang hampir penuh oleh ikan.

Seorang prajurit meletakkan pancingnya dan mendekati Luhan.

"Ijinkan saya untuk memberikannya pada tukang masak, Paduka Ratu."

Luhan memberikan embernya.

Prajurit yang lain mengumpulkan ikan tangkapan mereka di ember yang lain. "Bawa juga ini," katanya.

Prajurit itu membawa kedua ember itu ke kumpulan tenda di pantai.

"Paduka Ratu, silakan menggunakan ember," seseorang berkata pada Luhan sambil menyerahkan embernya.

Luhan memandang pria itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Saya ingin membantu yang lain memanggang ikan," prajurit itu berkata canggung karena ditatap Luhan.

"Luhan," Sehun memanggil, "Aku telah mendapatkan lagi."

Luhan menyodorkan ember itu.

"Kami permisi dulu, Paduka."

"Kalian mau pergi?" tanya Sehun tak percaya, "Kalian belum mendapatkan banyak."

"Kami bosan, Paduka. Sejak tadi kami menunggu tetapi tidak ada ikan yang mau menghampiri umpan kami."

"Memancing itu membutuhkan kesabaran," kata Sehun.

"Cara yang baik untuk melatih kesabaran," tambah Luhan.

Sehun melihat Luhan dengan heran. Ia baru sadar gadis itu sejak tadi tidak bersuara sedikitpun. "Mengapa kau diam saja?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu.

"Mencegah ikan lari ketakutan," jawab Luhan singkat.

Sehun tersenyum geli, "Kurasa ikan-ikan itu tidak akan lari ketakutan mendengar suaramu yang merdu itu. Mereka akan mendekat."Luhan tidak menanggapi.

Tak seorangpun di antara mereka yang sadar prajurit-prajurit yang memancing di sekitar mereka, telah pergi. Kini tanah terjal itu tinggal mereka berdua.

Mereka juga tidak sadar di pantai sana, beberapa orang membicarakan mereka.

"Paduka Raja memang beruntung. Ia mendapatkan banyak ikan daripada kita."

"Kurasa Paduka Ratu yang membuatnya beruntung."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Raja dan Ratu kita, Komandan."

Chanyeol melihat ke tempat Sehun dan Luhan berada.

Sehun duduk menanti umpannya dimakan ikan sedangkan Luhan berlutut di samping pria itu. Sehun tidak tampak memperhatikan pancingnya. Pria itu berbicara dengan Luhan. Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan dan memberitahu Sehun bila pria itu telah mendapatkan

ikan.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Paduka Raja beruntung, ia mendapatkan banyak ikan."

"Kurasa ia mendapat ikan banyak karena ikan-ikan itu ingin mendekati Ratu," Siwon menyahut, "Ratu sangat cantik dan tidak akan ada orang yang menyangkalnya."

"Aku yakin ia adalah seorang peri yang dapat memanggil para ikan."

"Ia membuatku gugup ketika ia menatapku."

"Bukan saatnya kita membicarakan mereka," Chanyeol memotong, "Banyak yang harus kita lakukan. Kita masih harus memeriksa kapal."

"Dan aku menjaga keamanan," tambah Siwon.

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan memang terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan orang lain. Sehun sibuk membuat Luhan berbicara sedangkan Luhan sibuk mendengarkan sambil mengawasi pancing Sehun.

"Hari ini aku benar-benar beruntung," kata Sehun sambil meletakkan seekor ikan lagi di ember. "Kau mau mencobanya, Luhan? Aku yakin kau bisa."

Luhan menggeleng.

"Apakah ini sudah cukup?" Sehun melihat ember ikannya. Sehun melihat sekeliling dan sadar tidak ada orang lain selain mereka. "Rupanya mereka memang tidak sabar," gumamnya.

"Paduka! Paduka Ratu!"

Luhan berpaling pada Kyungsoo yang berlari mendekat.

"Maafkan saya, Paduka. Saya tidak melayani Anda dengan baik."

"Kau ingat perintahku kemarin?"

Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat kapan Luhan memberinya perintah. Sejauh ingatannya, Luhan belum pernah memberinya perintah. Luhan jarang berbicara dengannya. Kyungsoo teringat kata-kata Luhan kemarin malam.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil berkata, "Saya senang melayani Anda, Paduka Ratu."

"Kyungsoo, apakah ikan di sana sudah cukup?"

"Saya rasa sudah, Paduka Raja. Tidak semua dari kami yang akan makan ikan," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Berarti ini sudah cukup. Mari, Luhan," Sehun mengulurkan tangan membantu Luhan berdiri namun ia menariknya kembali. "Sebaiknya aku tidak membuatmu yang wangi menjadi bau ikan," kata Sehun jujur.

Luhan tidak menanggapi dan berdiri.

Kyungsoo membantu Luhan membersihkan debu dari gaunnya.

"Kurasa sudah ada ikan yang matang," kata Sehun.

Kyungsoo yang merasa menganggu Raja dan Ratunya berkata, "Akan saya siapkan untuk Anda berdua, Paduka."

Sebelum seorang pun di antara mereka berkata, Kyungsoo telah berlari menjauh.

"Dia memang pelayan yang cekatan. Aku sengaja menyuruhnya menemani sekaligus melayanimu dalam perjalanan ini. Kuharap kau menyukainya."

"Aku menyukainya," sahut Luhan singkat.

Sehun menatap lekat wajah Luhan.

Beberapa orang mendekati mereka.

"Ijinkan saya untuk membantu Anda, Paduka."

Sehun menyerahkan pancing dan embernya yang penuh berisi ikan pada mereka.

Setelah mengantar Luhan ke tengah kumpulan tenda itu, Sehun berkata, "Aku akan pergi sebentar. Aku ingin mencuci tanganku."Sehun mencari tong yang berisi air bersih. Ketika ia mencuci tangannya, Siwon datang mendekat.

"Ada apa, Siwon?"

"Paduka Ratu telah mempesona semua orang, Paduka. Apakah Anda tidak khawatir meninggalkan Paduka Ratu?"

Sehun melihat Luhan dan terkejut.

Beberapa pria mengelilingi Luhan. Sembilan pria itu kemudian membawa Luhan ke sebuah batang pohon besar yang terbaring di dekat hutan. Pria-pria itu tampak berbicara dengan Luhan kemudian mereka meninggalkan Luhan ke dalam hutan.

Sehun tersenyum. "Mereka menjaga Luhan, mengapa aku harus khawatir? Yang aku khawatirkan hanya apakah kapal kita akan selesai diperbaiki siang ini."

"Chanyeol mengatakan bila tidak ada hambatan maka kita dapat berlayar lagi siang ini," Siwon melaporkan.

Sehun melihat kapal yang terombang-ambing di laut lepas itu. "Kuharap tidak ada badai."

"Saya juga berharap demikian, Paduka."

Sehun berpaling pada Luhan yang duduk diam memandang kesibukan di depannya. Beberapa pria mengajaknya berbicara. Sehun tidak heran ketika mereka kesulitan melihat sikap diam Luhan.

Tidak heran pula bila di sekeliling Luhan yang ada hanya lelaki.

Karena Luhan tidak seperti dugaannya, banyak perhitungan Sehun yang salah. Sehun tidak membawa pelayan wanita lain selain Kyungsoo.

Semula Sehun berniat membuat Putri Kerajaan Aqnetta itu tahu ia tidak bisa berbuat sewenang-wenang pada rakyatnya. Sehun tidak mau banyak pelayan wanita membuat wanita itu besar kepala. Tetapi ia telah melakukan kesalahan dengan tindakannya itu.

Sekarang di sekeliling Luhan yang ada hanya pria selain Kyungsoo yang selalu melayaninya.

Sehun melihat prajurit-prajurit yang tadi masuk hutan kembali dengan buah-buahan di tangan mereka. Mereka memberikan buah itu pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum manis.

Sehun tercengang.

"Aku harus kembali, Siwon," kata Sehun, "Awasi terus keadaan sekitar tempat ini."

"Baik, Paduka," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Sehun bergegas mendekati Luhan.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepala melihat kedatangannya.

"Mereka memberimu banyak buah-buahan," kata Sehun.

Luhan memandangi buah-buahan di pangkuannya.

"Kami permisi dulu, Paduka." Prajurit-prajurit itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sehun duduk di samping Luhan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" kata Sehun tajam.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya.

"Mengapa? Bukankah kau seharusnya senang mendapat banyak buah?"

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu tiba-tiba menjadi sinis kepadanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia telah berbuat kesalahan. "Kau mau?" Luhan memberikan sebuah pada Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Luhan diam memandangi buah-buahan itu kemudian memandang hutan di belakang mereka.

"Sarapan telah siap," Kyungsoo datang dengan nampannya. Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan itu di antara Sehun dan Luhan. "Biarkan saya menyimpan buah-buahan ini, Paduka."

Luhan membantu Kyungsoo memindahkan buah itu ke celemek Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengawasi kepergian wanita itu. Beberapa prajurit ingin mengambil buah itu dari Kyungsoo, tapi mereka tidak melakukannya setelah Kyungsoo memarahi mereka.

Luhan melihat Sehun yang sedang memakan seekor ikan. Luhan tidak merasa lapar, tetapi ia merasa tidak pantas mengecewakan Kyungsoo yang telah bersusah payah membakarkan ikan untuknya. Luhan memilih seekor ikan yang kecil.

Tak seorangpun di antara mereka yang bersuara. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan diam memandang prajurit lain yang juga makan ikan melihat laut. Pandangannya menerawang jauh dan pikirannya melayang-layang tanpa arah.

"Luhan!"

Seperti waktu upacara pernikahan mereka, Sehun melihat Luhan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Kali ini Sehun tidak memanggil Luhan berulang-ulang, ia memegang lengan Luhan.

Luhan berpaling.

"Hari semakin siang. Aku melihat Chanyeol telah kembali. Tak lama lagi ia akan datang melaporkan kapal telah selesai diperbaiki."

Sehun mengulurkan tangan membantu Luhan berdiri. Mereka berjalan mendekati tepi pantai.

"Perbaikan kapal telah selesai?"

"Benar, Paduka. Kerusakan kapal tidak separah yang kita duga. Lambung kapal hanya terkoyak sedikit. Sebagian besar telah kami perbaiki kemarin. Hari ini kami hanya memperkuat perbaikan itu. Saat ini juga kita bisa berlayar."

"Kalian beristirahat dulu setelah itu kita baru berangkat."

"Baik, Paduka." Chanyeol memimpin anak buahnya ke pantai.

"Kita bisa berperahu sebelum kapal berangkat kalau kau mau," kata Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Dengan tangkas, Sehun menarik Luhan mendekat dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di perahu kecil itu dan mulai mendorong perahu.

Sehun sudah mulai mendayung perahu kecilnya ketika para pengawalnya sadar di mana Raja dan Ratunya berada. Mereka bergegas naik perahu dan bersiaga di tepi pantai.

Luhan menatap kaki langit tanpa suara.

"Kau marah padaku, Luhan?"

Luhan diam saja.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin membuatmu marah. Aku ingin membuatmu senang. Kalau kau marah padaku, katakan saja tetapi jangan berdiam diri seperti ini."

"Saya tidak bisa marah," Luhan mengakui.

Sehun menatap heran. "Jangan bercanda, Luhan. Tiap orang pasti bisa marah termasuk aku juga kau."

Luhan hanya memandang langit dengan pandangannya yang menerawang jauh.

Sehun memegang dagu Luhan dan memalingkan wajah gadis itu. "Kalau aku membuatmu marah, maafkan aku," katanya lembut.

Luhan tetap memandang langit.

"Apakah yang merisaukanmu, Luhan? Aku sering melihatmu memandang jauh. Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada," kata Luhan tenang.

"Kau merindukan kerajaanmu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba ombak yang cukup besar menerjang perahu mereka. Luhan memegang erat-erat lengan Sehun. Wajahnya memucat, teringat pengalaman yang lalu.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir. Ombak di sekitar tempat ini memang tidak teratur. Ada yang besar dan ada yang kecil."

Setelah perahu seimbang, Sehun melepaskan Luhan. "Sebaiknya kita menanti mereka di kapal."

Sehun mendayung perahu mendekati kapal.

"Naiklah dulu. Aku di bawahmu," Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan ke tangga tali di samping kapal.

Luhan berpegangan erat pada tangga itu. Belum lama ia berpegangan pada tali ketika angin tiba-tiba bertiup keras. Luhan terkejut. Ia merasa tubuhnya didorong angin keras itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," tubuh tegap Sehun menghadang angin itu. Sehun yang tinggi tegap itu hanya butuh berada setingkat di bawah Luhan untuk bisa melindunginya.

Dengan kata-katanya yang lembut, Sehun berkata, "Jangan takut. Teruslah melangkah, aku akan terus berada di sisimu."

Luhan hanya menatap wajah tampan yang lembut itu.

Sehun tersenyum, mendorong semangat Luhan. Sesuatu dalam senyum itu meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ia tidak akan apa-apa. Sehun pasti akan menangkapnya bila angin meniupnya. Sehun pasti akan memeganginya bila ia terjatuh. Maka Luhan pun melanjutkan

langkah-langkahnya.

Seperti tadi, Sehun menjaganya dalam tiap langkahnya.

Ketika mereka hampir sampai di ujung tangga, Sehun berkata, "Aku akan naik dulu. Berpeganglah yang erat."

Luhan menepi memberi jalan pada Sehun.

Sehun berhati-hati ketika ia melewati gadis itu. Ketika ia telah sampai di dek kapal, ia mengulurkan tangan membantu Luhan. "Naiklah seperti tadi, Luhan," Sehun memberitahu, "Jangan takut, aku memegang tanganmu."

Luhan baru menaiki dua tangga tali ketika Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya. Sehun tidak menurunkan Luhan di dek kapal melainkan membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Kau bisa tenang sekarang," kata Sehun setelah menurunkan gadis itu. "Kau merasa pusing lagi?"

Luhan menggeleng.

Terdengar suara ramai mendekati kapal.

"Mereka telah berkemas. Sekarang mereka pasti telah mendekati kapal."

Sehun menuju dek diikuti Luhan.

"Kami siap berangkat, Paduka," Chanyeol melaporkan.

Dek kapal yang sepi itu kembali ramai. Orang-orang berhilir mudik mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka. Beberapa orang menarik perahu-perahu kecil. Ada pula yang menarik jangkar.

"Angkat jangkar!" Chanyeol memberi perintah.

Luhan yang tidak melihat saat pertama kali mereka akan berlayar, memperhatikan kesibukan itu.

Ketika melihat jangkar telah dinaikkan ke dek, Chanyeol kembali berseru, "Tarik layar!"

Prajurit yang telah bersiap-siap, segera menarik layar.

Angin yang bertiup membentangkan layar dan menjalankan kapal.

Chanyeol mengawasi orang yang mengemudikan kapal. Prajurit-prajurit meninggalkan tempat mereka dan mulai berjaga-jaga.

Kesibukan di kapal telah dimulai sejalan dengan lajunya kapal. Mereka berlayar dengan tenang. Tidak ada gangguan lagi dalam pelayaran ini. angin berhembus seperti biasa dan terus mendorong kapal.

Ombak terus membuai kapal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan menuju Leiffberg telah dilanjutkan setiap orang ingin perjalanan itu tanpa gangguan lagi. Juga tidak ada badai yang ditakutkan. Luhan tahu perjalanan menuju Leiffberg masih panjang. Masa depannya juga masih panjang. Ia tidak tahu seperti apakah tempat ia akan tinggal itu. Sama seperti ia tidak tahu bagaimanakah kehidupannya akan berlangsung. Yang diketahuinya saat ini adalah ia telah menjadi milik Kerajaan Skyvarrna dan Kerajaan Aqnetta. Ia adalah Ratu dari kedua kerajaan itu. Tetapi sebagai Ratu, Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Seperti langit, ia tak dapat melihat ujung masa depannya. Langit membentang di hadapannya. Laut yang biru membentang di kakinya. Tetapi semua itu tak memberikan jawaban apapun.

Luhan bagaikan kapal itu. Terombang-ambing di antara laut dan kaki langit. Berlayar menurut arah tujuan sang nahkoda kapal. Tetapi itu bukan masalah bagi Luhan. Ia telah terperangkap dalam Istana Vezuza seumur hidupnya. Ia telah hidup menurut aturan-aturan ayahnya.

Di Kerajaan Skyvarrna pun ia tahu ia harus mengikuti semua peraturan kerajaan tahu keputusan Sehun untuk menikah dengannya ditentang oleh rakyat Kerajaan Skyvarrna. Kecil kemungkinan rakyat Kerajaan Skyvarrna akan mencintai dirinya sebagaimana mereka mencintai Sehun. Tetapi Luhan telah bersumpah di hadapan Pendeta, di hadapan ayahnya, di hadapan rakyatnya dan di hadapan Allah bahwa ia akan mendampingi Sehun apa pun yang terjadi.

Tidak banyak yang Sehun ketahui tentang dirinya tetapi Luhan tahu banyak tentang pria itu. Yifan membantunya mencari informasi tentang suaminya itu.

Luhan tahu ketika Sehun datang ke Istana Vezuza bersama rombongannya. Ia ada di Istana , ia ada di dekat pria itu tetapi ia tidak pernah menemui pria itu. Luhan tahu Sehun berusaha menemukannya, tetapi pria itu tidak pernah dapat menemukannya.

Luhan tahu banyak kerajaan yang memuji keberanian Sehun ketika mereka tahu pria itu melamar dirinya. Resiko besar yang tidak pernah diambil siapapun, telah diambil Sehun. Luhan mengagumi pria itu.

Tak diragukan lagi bila rakyat Kerajaan Skyvarrna sangat mencintai Raja Muda itu. Raja Donghae meninggal dengan meninggalkan banyak masalah.

Selama ia jatuh sakit, pemerintahannya terhambat. Menteri-menteri disibukkan oleh kondisi Raja.

Keadaan raja yang kritis itu membuat para menteri terbagi dua.

Sebagian sibuk menjemput Pangeran Sehun yang masih bersekolah di Paris. Sebagian sibuk melayani perintah Raja.

Di saat-saat terakhir sebelum kematiannya, Raja Donghae menjadi sangat pemarah. Ia akan membanting apa saja bila perintahnya tidak dituruti. Perintahnya bukan lagi menyangkut kerajaan tetapi pesta.

Bahkan sehari sebelum kematiannya, Raja Donghae meminta diadakan pesta meriah untuk kesembuhannya. Saat itu Raja Donghae tampil dengan segar bugar. Semua orang menyangka Raja memang telah sembuh. Tidak seorangpun menyangka itu adalah pesta terakhir Raja Donghae.

Keesokan paginya Raja Donghae ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernafas di tempat tidurnya. Kerajaan Skyvarrna berduka. Namun Sehun tidak membiarkan dirinya terlarut terlalu lama dalam kedukaan itu. Ia segera membenahi segala pekerjaan yang terbengkalai sejak ayahnya sakit. Setelah semuanya selesai, ide itulah yang muncul. Keinginan untuk memiliki Kerajaan Aqnetta melalui pernikahan telah terwujud. Sekarang mereka berada dalam perjalanan ke Leiffberg dan kemudian menuju Istana Qringvassein.

Setiap perjalanan pasti ada akhirnya demikian pula perjalanan Luhan ini. Setelah melewati hari-hari yang tenang di atas laut, mereka akhirnya melihat kota pelabuhan Leiffberg.

"Daratan! Daratan!" teriak prajurit di menara pengintai.

"Kita sudah tiba di Leiffberg," sahut yang lain senang.

Kesibukan kembali memenuhi seluruh kapal itu. Prajurit-prajurit mulai bersiap-siap di posisinya. Mereka menanti perintah Chanyeol sebagai kapten kapal.

Luhan berdiri di dek kapal dan melihat daratan yang semakin mendekat itu. Tampak olehnya daratan itu yang semakin mendekati mereka bukan kapal yang mendekati daratan itu.

"Itu adalah Leiffberg," Sehun memberitahu, "Dari situ kita akan naik kereta menuju Istana Qringvassein."

Luhan diam memandangi daratan yang semakin mendekat itu. "Laut pun akhirnya ada batasnya," gumamnya lirih.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk pendaratan ini."

Sehun mengajak Luhan kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo segera menyambut kedatangan Luhan. "Kita hampir merapat di pelabuhan, Paduka. Anda harus segera mempercantik diri," kata wanita itu ketika merapikan kembali rambut Luhan.

Luhan mengenakan mantel panjangnya yang tebal kemudian kembali ke dek. Sehun sudah ada di sana menanti kedatangannya.

Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian mereka telah melihat perahu-perahu lain di dekat daratan itu.

Ketika mereka semakin mendekati pelabuhan itu, Chanyeol berseru, "Naikkan layar!"

Prajurit yang telah bersiap-siap segera menarik layar. Beramai-ramai mereka menarik tali dan menutup layar yang terkembang itu.

Luhan terus memandangi pelabuhan itu.

"Kita tiba lebih lambat dari yang semula dijadwalkan. Kukira orang-orang yang ingin menyambut kita telah pulang semua."

Luhan diam saja.

Akhirnya mereka merapat di pelabuhan dan Chanyeol kembali berseru, "Tambatkan kapal!"

Beberapa orang melompat keluar dan melakukan perintah itu. Orang-orang mulai memasang tangga kayu di dek.

Pelabuhan masih ramai seperti biasanya walau hari sudah menjelang sore. Sebuah kereta emas terlihat di tepi pelabuhan. Kereta terbuka itu menanti dengan anggun di bawah kapal.

"Itu kereta kuda yang akan membawa kita ke Istana Qringvassein," Sehun memberitahu, "Menurut jadwal semula, kita akan tiba pagi hari tetapi kita baru tiba saat ini. Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu kerajaanku dalam perjalanan ke Istana Qringvassein. Sekarang aku menyesal menyuruh kereta itu yang menjemput kita. Hari sudah malam dan udara semakin dingin, kita tidak dapat berjalan cepat bila tidak ingin kau sakit."

Luhan melihat orang banyak yang berdiri di belakang sebaris prajurit yang memagari mereka.

Sehun juga melihat orang banyak itu dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu mereka akan menyambut kita. Aku sama sekali tidak memberitahu siapa pun kapan kita datang. Kurasa mereka mengetahuinya dari kereta yang menanti kita."

"Kapal telah merapat, Paduka," Chanyeol melaporkan.

Luhan mengenakan topi mantelnya untuk mencegah angin mempermainkan rambut panjangnya.

"Kita jangan membuat mereka menanti lebih lama lagi, Luhan." Luhan memasukkan tangannya di siku Sehun dan berjalan di samping pria itu.

Terdengar suara ramai ketika mereka berjalan ke kereta. Ketika seorang prajurit membuka pintu kereta dan Sehun mengangkat Luhan ke dalam kereta itu, suara ramai itu masih tidak berhenti.

Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan tetap tenang. Sikap gadis itu menunjukkan ia tidak terpengaruh oleh keramaian itu.

Seharusnya seorang gadis yang selama ini dikurung di Istananya yang besar, akan bingung dan gugup ketika mendapat sambutan semeriah ini dari rakyat. Tetapi raut wajah Luhan tetap tenang. Matanya memandang ke depan.

Kereta berjalan perlahan menuju Istana Qringvassein. Orang-orang yang telah menanti mereka sejak tadi itu tidak tampak lelah. Mereka berseru-seru memanggil mereka dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Luhan memberikan senyum kepada mereka dan membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

Sehun juga tidak mau berdiam diri saja menghadapi sambutan rakyatnya yang meriah itu.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sehun, kereta berjalan lambat. Luhan tidak menyadari kereta berjalan lebih lambat dari yang diperhitungkan Sehun.

Kusir kuda tidak berani menjalankan kereta lebih kencang. Ia khawatir rakyat yang ingin menyambut kedatangan Raja dan Ratu, kecewa bila tidak dapat melihat rupa Raja dan Ratu.

Prajurit berkuda yang mengawal mereka baik di depan maupun di belakang kereta yang ditumpangi Sehun dan Luhan juga berjalan lambat. Sehun menyadari hal ini tetapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Dengan kecepatan seperti ini, Sehun tidak khawatir Luhan kedinginan.

Melalui ujung matanya, Sehun melihat Luhan yang terus membalas lambaian tangan rakyat. Gadis itu telah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan mantelnya yang tebal. Cukup tebal untuk menghadapi angin yang bertiup lembut ini tetapi tidak cukup untuk menghadapi angin yang lebih kencang. Luhan merasa sedang diperhatikan. Namun ia tidak mempedulikannya. Ia terus membalas lambaian tangan rakyat.

Sehun juga terus melambaikan tangannya pada rakyat.

Hingga mereka meninggalkan Leiffberg, kereta tetap berjalan lambat. Ketika mereka telah meninggalkan kota Leiffberg, orang-orang yang berdiri di tepi jalan tidak kunjung berkurang. Baru ketika mereka memasuki kawasan yang jauh dari rumah penduduk, orang-orang mulai berkurang.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Luhan menggeleng.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Ia melihat langit yang semakin gelap kemudian melihat Luhan dengan cemas. "Berhenti!" Sehun memerintah kusir.

Siwon yang mengawal di belakang mereka segera mendekat. "Ada apa, Paduka?"

"Pergilah lebih dulu dan cari penginapan. Malam ini kita beristirahat dulu. Besok baru kita lanjutkan."

"Saya khawatir kita akan mengecewakan rakyat, Paduka. Saya baru saja mengirim orang untuk melihat keadaan di kota yang akan kita lalui dan ia mengatakan banyak orang yang berdiri di tepi jalan menanti Anda."

"Kita tidak bisa mengecewakan mereka," kata Luhan perlahan.

"Baiklah. Kita akan meneruskan perjalanan walau mungkin kita akan tiba tengah malam."

"Menurut perhitungan saya, Paduka, dengan kecepatan seperti ini kita akan mencapai Skellefreinth dalam empat jam. Ketika kita meninggalkan Leiffberg, waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Jadi, kita akan tiba sekitar pukul sembilan malam."

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

"Baik, Paduka." Kemudian Siwon memerintahkan kusir menjalankan kuda.

"Kalau kita tidak berada di keramaian, cepatkan kereta," Sehun memberitahu kusir kuda.

"Baik, Paduka." Kusir kuda itu melakukan perintah Sehun.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang duduk menepi. Jarak di antara mereka sangat lebar hingga cukup untuk satu orang lagi. Luhan merapat di pinggir kereta seolah-olah ia takut berdekatan dengan Sehun.

"Luhan," panggilnya.

Gadis yang sedang memandang ke depan itu menoleh.

"Aku menyesal kita tidak dapat menginap di kota terdekat malam ini."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Mendekatlah kemari," Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan."

"Saya tidak kedinginan."

"Kau yakin?" Sebelum Luhan menjawab Sehun telah berkata, "Kalau kau duduk menjauh seperti itu, kau akan kedinginan. Kemarilah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Saya paham akan hal itu."

"Maka, kemarilah," Sehun berkata lembut, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kedinginan."

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan ragu-ragu. Ia bukannya ingin menjauhi Sehun tetapi ia tidak terbiasa duduk berdua dengan pria di kereta.

Sehun menarik Luhan menyeberangi jarak di antara mereka. "Kalau kita duduk seperti ini, kau tidak akan terlalu kedinginan.

Luhan diam memandangi tangannya.

Sehun memegang kata-katanya. Ia menyandarkan punggung dan melipat tangan di belakang kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan ini masih jauh. Luhan tahu itu. Ia belum melihat pucuk-pucuk menara Istana Qringvassein. Yang dilihatnya masih hijaunya dedaunan dan rimbunnya pohon.

Setelah beberapa saat, Luhan mulai melihat rumah-rumah penduduk dan orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang barisan prajurit.

"Mereka menyambut kita."

Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Luhan seorang putri kerajaan, tetapi ia tidak pernah tahu sambutan rakyat terhadap keluarga kerajaan bisa lebih meriah dari yang dibayangkannya. Matahari mulai kembali ke istananya tetapi rakyat masih berdiri di tepi jalan dan dengan bersemangat menyambut kedatangan Raja dan Ratu mereka.

Semangat rakyat yang besar itu menunjukkan cinta mereka pada Raja dan Ratu. Luhan terharu melihatnya.

Ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia meninggalkan Istana Vezuza, sepanjang jalan rakyat berteriak-teriak memanggilnya. Sepanjang jalan menuju Gereja Chreighton, rakyat mengelu-ngelukan namanya.

"Putri! Putri!" demikian teriak mereka. "Putri lihatlah kemari!"

Mereka berharap dapat melihat wajah Luhan, tetapi jendela kereta tertutup rapat. Luhan ingin sekali melihat wajah-wajah rakyat yang menyambutnya tetapi Raja Zhoumi yang duduk di sampingnya tidak ingin ia melakukannya.

Luhan hanya dapat mendengar panggilan rakyat itu dan merasa bersalah. Rakyat telah menantinya sepanjang jalan dan berharap dapat berjumpa dengannya yang untuk pertama kalinya meninggalkan Istana Vezuza. Tetapi ia bersikap sangat angkuh dan sedikitpun tidak mau mengintip keluar.

Di jalan masuk menuju Gereja Chreighton, Luhan melihat banyak orang berdiri dengan penuh semangat. Melalui kerudungnya, Luhan dapat melihat harapan di wajah orang banyak itu.

Seperti orang-orang di tepi jalan yang dilaluinya, mereka juga berharap dapat melihat wajahnya. Sayang, saat itu Luhan dalam perjalanan menuju altar. Dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya tertutup oleh kerudung pengantinnya yang sangat panjang dan tebal.

Gaun pengantin itu dipesan khusus untuk Luhan. Perancang gaun itu membuatnya sedemikian rupa hingga ia tampak seperti pengantin misteri. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutup oleh kerudung pengantinnya yang tebal. Dan gaun pengantinnya dibuat berleher tinggi dan berlengan panjang.

Dua lapisan kain yang menutupi tubuh itu dapat membuat Luhan kepanasan. Untung udara pagi musim gugur di Kerajaan Aqnetta sangat dingin dan membuat Luhan yang bersembunyi di balik gaun pengantinnya tidak kepanasan.

Melalui kerudungnya, Luhan dapat melihat pandangan kagum orang-orang pada gaun pengantinnya yang bersulamkan benang perak. Juga pada kristal-kristal kaca bening yang membentuk bunga-bunga mawar di ujung gaunnya.

Saat memasuki Gereja Chreighton, Luhan tahu masa depannya bukan berada di tangannya lagi. Di depan sana menanti pria yang akan menjadi suaminya. Pria yang bersama-sama dengan dirinya akan memerintah Kerajaan Aqnetta.

Saat itu pula Luhan menyadari ia bukan lagi seorang Putri tetapi seorang Ratu yang memiliki tanggung jawab besar. Luhan menyadari kedudukannya ini sejak ia tahu Menteri Luar Negeri Kerajaan Skyvarrna datang untuk menyampaikan surat lamaran Raja Sehun.

Sekarang Luhan telah berada di sisi Sehun dan dalam perjalanan ke Istana Qringvassein.

Mereka melewati lautan manusia bagaikan melewati sebuah ujian untuk dapat mencapai Istana Qringvassein.

Ribuan, puluhan orang telah mereka lewati. Hari semakin malam tetapi orang-orang tetap bersemangat menyambut mereka. Hingga mereka tiba di Skellefreinth, masih banyak orang yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Ketika puncak-puncak menara Istana Qringvassein terlihat, lautan itu tak berkurang.

Luhan tidak lagi memperhatikan orang-orang di kanan kirinya. Ia memandang jauh ke depan ke Istana Qringvassein yang berdiri dengan kokoh. Istana itu berbeda jauh dengan Istana Vezuza tetapi tidak berbeda jauh dengan Istana Camperbelt. Di depan bangunan Istana terdapat sebuah air mancur besar dikelilingi rerumputan yang menguning. Sebuah jalan besar terbagi dua memutari air mancur itu dan bergabung kembali ke depan pintu

masuk Istana.

Istana ini tidak memiliki serambi depan seperti Istana Vezuza. Juga tidak ada taman bunga Luhan.

Luhan sedih menyadari ia tidak berada di Istananya lagi. Ia merindukan Istana negeri dongengnya yang putih dengan menara-menaranya yang menjulang tinggi dan atapnya yang bercat biru. Juga pada kebun bunganya yang terletak di belakang Istana Vezuza.

Kereta melalui air mancur itu dan berhenti di depan pintu masuk Istana.

Seorang pelayan segera membuka pintu kereta dengan membungkuk hormat.

Sehun turun kemudian membantu Luhan. Ketika ia menurunkan Luhan, seseorang mendekat dan berseru marah,

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Mengapa lama sekali? Katamu akan datang sebelum makan siang, tetapi ini sudah melewati makan malam."

"Maafkan atas gangguan ini, Luhan," bisik Sehun kemudian menoleh pada Jongin. "Kapal kami mendapat kecelakaan, Jongin."

Jongin melihat gadis mungil yang berdiri di samping Sehun. Di Gereja Chreighton, ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa Putri Luhan selain mengetahui ia bertubuh ramping dan tidak gemuk. Dan ia mempunyai rambut hitam yang indah.

Jongin menatap lekat-lekat wajah cantik yang tenang itu.

Bola mata yang dikeliling bulu mata yang lentik itu menatapnya dengan tenang. Bibirnya yang menutup rapat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tubuhnya tertutup rapat oleh mantel coklat tebal tetapi tidak dapat menyembunyikan kemolekannya. Rambut hitamnya berjuntai keluar dari topi mantelnya. Mantelnya menari-nari diterbangkan angin malam dan membuat ia nampak seolah-olah akan terbang jauh.

"Luhan, kau telah bertemu dengannya di upacara pernikahan kita.

Ia adalah teman baikku, Jongin," Sehun memperkenalnya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

Jongin tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup karena suara tenang namun merdu itu. Ia meraih tangan Luhan dan menciumnya sebelum berkata, "Sungguh merupakan suatu kebanggaan bagi saya dapat bertemu dengan Anda, Paduka Ratu."

"Dapatkah saya juga menjadi teman baik Anda?"

"Tentu, Paduka Ratu. Anda adalah istri teman baik saya berarti Anda teman baik saya pula."

Luhan tersenyum.

"Bisakah saya meminjam suami Anda sebentar, Paduka Ratu?" Sebelum Luhan menjawab, Jongin mendekati Sehun dan menariknya menjauh.

"Ada apa, Jongin?" tanya Sehun heran. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku terlambat karena kapal mendapat kecelakaan kecil."

Jongin melirik Luhan yang berdiri dengan tenang di samping kereta. "Ia benar-benar Putri Kerajaan Aqnetta?"

Sehun belum menjawab, Jongin telah berkata, "Gadis itu cantik sekali. Aku sampai dibuat gugup olehnya. Mengapa ia disembunyikan sampai mendapat banyak tuduhan jelek?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Jongin. Aku tidak punya ide tentang itu," kata Sehun kesal, "Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, aku permisi."

Sehun beranjak pergi.

"Sehun!"

Sehun berbalik dan berkata, "Aku lelah dan lapar, Jongin. Kau sudah makan malam atau belum? Kalau belum, ikutlah bersama kami."

Jongin hanya dapat menahan kekesalannya melihat Sehun terus berjalan mendekati Luhan kemudian membawa gadis itu masuk.

"Percuma memisahkan mereka, Jongin," tegur Siwon, "Selama perjalanan Paduka Raja terus berada di samping Ratu. Raja seolah-olah khawatir Ratu akan direbut orang lain."

Jongin mendesah panjang.

"Raja benar. Kalau saya mempunyai istri secantik itu, saya juga pasti akan selalu berada di sisinya. Saya takkan rela ia direbut orang lain."

"Ini aneh, bukan?" celetuk Joonmyeon, "Dulu kita khawatir Putri Luhan takkan sepadan dengan Paduka, tetapi ternyata Putri Luhan sangat cocok bersanding dengan Paduka. Aku yakin Paduka bahagia didampingi seorang gadis secantik itu."

"Ratu cantik dan ramping seperti seorang peri mungil, bukan seperti yang dikatakan orang banyak," kata Jongin.

"Aku heran mengapa ia disembunyikan sampai muncul banyak dugaan yang sangat salah?" tanya Joonmyeon heran.

"Jangan tanya aku karena aku tidak tahu. Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu."

Tidak seorangpun di antara mereka yang tahu. Mereka hanya dapat menebak-nebak tetapi tidak akan pernah tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks To :**

|pws7|AprilianyArdeta|Sanshaini Hikari|luhannieka|one|Okta HunHan|Velandita Selly|narahunhan|hhyujnn|SFA30|apalah arti sebuah nama|vidyafa11|Guest|Hun.K Salvatore|ruixi1| |chenma|khalidasalsa| |rikha-chan|Oh Juna93|younlaycious88|niasw3ty|doremifaseul|ramyoon|RZHH261220 II|kimyori95|zoldyk|3678fans - EXO|ChenMinDongsaeng14|oh chaca|

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****25****0215"**


End file.
